Beyond Reading
by Thekla
Summary: Reading fantasy is not one of my favorite things to do. Neither is ducking behind things because I accidentally read about Harry Dresden using his damned Hellfire. And finally, i really don't consider one of my favorite things to watch is my love seat be
1. An unfortunately bad dressed faerie

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of: Where the Wild Things Are, or The Dresden Files. weeps like a baby

Chapter one: Raul

Chicago. A normal city, with normal people, filled with normal every-day problems that people seem to spend an embarrassing amount of time contemplating on. Just one more normal city in the United States. First off, don't be stupid. Second, don't make me laugh. Chicago is filled with beasties that I, nor you should be particularly found of meeting. Say, for instance, the uptight Faerie I had the unfortunate encounter of meeting yesterday.

I was on my way to work (a café for my day time job) and trying to memorize the number for my sister when I spotted bright green shoes, with purple shoelaces. Slowly, I looked up to meet unnatural velvet green eyes. Dammit.

"No." I said automatically. What I meant to say was, "No _fucking_ way." His face fell.

Allow me to introduce him: Meet Raul, social outcast of the Faeries. He also suffers from a bad taste in clothing, but that's besides the point. I feel I must also mention that he has the face of a God. He has hair the color of straw that went to about his waist in thick waves that a woman would drool at. Well, all women except me. He had dreamy green eyes, like I mentioned before, that were like green velvet. Raul had eyelashes thick and dark, a small contrast to his hair. He had a strong chin and high cheekbones, and a very kissable mouth.

He was gangly, and I often tried to picture him in his youth and only came up with the ridiculous idea of a stork. Now, he was slim, with a small waist and slightly broad shoulders. His shirt of choice today was a button up shirt with vertical teal stripes on the fabric. It made me cringe just looking at him. He looked 6' "3" and since he was thin, he looked much taller. His legs were long and since he was wearing pirate pants, it made him look even more like a stork than I even imagined him in his youth. Did I mention the pants were moss green?

I wasn't exaggerating when I said he had a bad taste in clothing.

Raul looked down at me, his lip slightly pouty. "I mean it!" I warned him, glaring. "I'm on the way to work, and shouldn't you be at a photo shoot right now?" I checked my silver watch: it was 9:30 in the morning. I still had time to snag a bagel and coffee at the shop if I hurried, which looked like a stupid glimmer of hope by now. Meeting Raul usually meant social problems, and meeting more people then I absolutely had to. Or read more books. The last one instantly put me on alert; reading books was a very strong veto on my part. Allow me to explain.

When I read books, I soon began seeing the character's running around Chicago.

No, I'm not insane.

When I was young, I had a deep love for reading. I read very often and was always carrying them around. One night, I was reading "Where the Wild thing's Are" when I looked up and found a dog looking up at me. We didn't have a dog.

But Max did.

Ever since then, I avoided books with all cost. In high school, I pretended to read them and barely passed English. I was safe with History, I found out, so I fed my feeding frenzy with that.

Meeting Raul probably meant he wanted me to read something. The last time I read something for him, the mermaid had gotten insulted and bitch slapped him. Ha ha, served the pretty bastard right.

"I have a photo shoot in an hour. I was hoping we could talk." He said, his voice leaking a bit of hope. I shook my head and kept going. I heard him follow me and I felt a prick of annoyance.

"Raul, knock it off. I refuse to talk to you. I've got work and I will be late if you keep badgering me." He was beside me now. "Will you please go? C'mon, I'll buy you a sparkly…thing." I finished lamely. He stopped and I stopped too, and then made eye contact with him. His eyes looked happy, then they sobered.

"No. I need you to read something." His voice was firm. Shite. I turned around and continued on my way. "Marie-"

"No. Go to Hell." I was a bitch, what could I say?

"Marrrrriee…." NO.

"Raul-No."

"I'll pay you."

"Way to get a girl, Raul."

"What?"

"Raul, just go away."

"It won't take long."

"Your right, only about three or four days of sleep, wondering how to put whoever the hell I let _out_ of the book back in. You didn't have to put back Harry Dresden last time, did you?" I threw a glare in his direction. The bastard was smirking.

"Don't even! He was damn near about to blast a fireball at me. He lit my _love seat_ on fire! It cost a fortune to replace!" I remembered all too well the Wizard's anger at me. Apparently, he was about to prepare a spell with Bob and he only had three days. So, he promptly pulled out his trusty gun and started making holes in my apartment. Then, to match, he put scorch marks on my carpet and ceiling. I proceeded to throw large objects at me and insult him. Hey, I was mad.

"It won't be another Harry Dresden, Marie." I couldn't stop it: I started rolling my eyes and he lost his smirk. I stopped, mid-eye roll. It pissed him off, and it wasn't good to piss this faerie.

"'Kay, that was bad, let's restart. I'll meet you somewhere and talk to you about it, right? How about Potion's Pub? That work?" I hastily said. He was starting to twitch.

His face broke out into that earth trembling smile, flashing white teeth. "Yes! Thanks a lot, Marie!"

"On One condition will I meet you." I said, remembering.

He looked at me oddly. "What's that?"

"You wear the clothes I bought you for Christmas." Don't look at me like that. When a man where's green pirate pants and a teal striped shirt out in public-he has problems. I bought him an outfit for Christmas. He looked at me for a minute, and I could tell he was contemplating my request.

"Why do you have a problem with my outfit, huh?"

"Because, Raul, it looks like you've lost your way to the Circus tent, and second, I will not be seen with you wearing purple. Remember what I told you about purple?" He paled and nodded quickly. "I dunno why you've got you panties in such a twist about it though; You're a bisexual anyway. Why so scared?" He glared at me.

"Am not." I smirked, rather nicely for him, I thought.

"Oh pardon me for mentioning the many time's you have stared at a man's butt when I am with you." He stuck his tongue at him.

"Dyke."

"Well, least I'm not a closet gay." I retorted. He glared at me.

"10 o clock at the Potions Pub then, tonight?" I said hastily. Didn't want Raul all pissed off at me.

"Fine with me." He then… vanished dramatically. I mean literally. He left me one of his multi-colored roses. I picked it up, sighing, and tucked it into my book bag. Hey, it was pretty.

I soon was at my work- Cassidy's Café. It was pretty cool; we get a wide variety of people there. Like Jose, who was tattooed to perfection, not a bare patch of skin on him. Yes, that's right, that meant his head was tattooed too. He had amazing ice blue eyes and was almost as tall as Raul. He had liquid bronze skin from his Hispanic side, and had a six-pack to kill. Or drool. Maybe both.

He smiled at me when I came in, washing the machine we use to make the coffee. I returned his smile and went behind the counter, dropping my stuff in my cubbyhole behind the counter, and tied on my apron. I also clipped on my special nametag that read, "Magnificent Marie-Need some help?" and started working at the counter with my two other friends, Jonathan and Alexandra.

Jonathan was shaking an Italian soda and has his back to me, so he didn't see me, but Alexandra did and waved to me. Alexandra had flaming red hair that was pulled up in a pony tail, and today she wore a green shirt in a sassy font: "Love the Irish-We're sexy" She was tall, taller than me, and by pure a estimate I was guessing '5"10" She was a Irish Immigrant and still bore the accent proudly. I absolutely loved her, and enjoyed working with her.

Jonathan turned around, dipping a cherry in chocolate then plopping it amongst the mass of whip cream he insisted his costumer's all have. He slid it down to the counter and turned to me, wiping his hands on a towel. "Oh, Hey Marie. What's up?" He had blue hair (obviously dyed) cut short and spiked. He had a hooked nose and brown eyes. Jonathan had two piercings on each ear and one eyebrow. He was well built with a lean frame, and he told me that he was exactly 5"11".

"Hey Jonathan, not too much. Got stopped today and I have something to add to the café's charm." I remembered the rose and went back to the cubbyhole and brought it out, then slid it into the vase where it joined the other roses.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Where'd ya get that, eh?" Alexandra asked me, making a mocha. I arranged it so the rose was in the middle and debated my response.

"A bad dressed guy gave it to me." Hey, it was honest. They all laughed and continued with work. I was up in front taking orders, enjoying it. I liked it; I met lots of interesting people. You get a wide variety of people working at a café. Cassidy's Café always got a large crowd. We were rather famous here in Chicago for our unusual drinks and unusual people. It was almost closing time when I spotted a small child watching me. I looked out of the corner of me eye and gulped loudly. It was _her._

I want to inform you all that just because a child looks cute and adorable doesn't mean that they are. In fact, they can be very, very old but stuck in that form for hundreds of years. This example: Viktoria.

Her big, baby blue eyes watched me, blinking lazily. She had the face of an angel, with rosy cheeks and blonde curls. I met her when I was in college, one late night. I remember that night because she happened to be sucking a meth junkie dry. Seeing things like that makes you remember things. Funny.

So why was she watching me?

I carefully finished up cleaning a mug and set it down. Looking up at the clock, I saw I only have 10 minutes more before my shift ended. Shite. How did she know I was almost off? Or did she not know and just spotted me? The second thought was banished; No, she had something to do with me. Vampire's didn't take a minute off their day, er, night. I took off my apron and said my good byes to my workmates and let Jose kiss my cheek good bye. I picked up my long coat and book bag, took a deep breath, and headed to meet Viktoria.

She didn't look surprised when I met her straight away. But then again, vampires hardly ever get surprised. "You're looking well." She said simply. "I like what you've done with yourself."

Pleasant talk? Something was up. My emerald green eyes surveyed her for a moment, not impressed. She didn't even bother to blink. "Why the flattery?"

"I thought it was proper now days to make note that the other individual was doing well in life." Ha, ha, Viktoria. "I was hoping to meet you tomorrow night, the next time you're shift gets off." She smiled, displaying rows of sharp teeth, and, of course, the normal fangs.

"And I should because…?" Hey. I'm a bitch.

"Because if you don't, ill sick myself on you." Oh. How blunt.

"8 o clocks fine." I said, hastily. She nodded appropriately.

"Splendid. I'll meet you here, then." She hovered up above the ground, and for the first time, I noticed she was wearing the traditional 1920 style shoes. "See you, as they say, later?" She vanished.

I waited a moment before heading off. The moon was out, and I had a meeting with the badly dressed faerie. Fuck. As I walked down the street, I pondered why exactly I was so popular all of the sudden. Being popular in the supernatural world meant eventually getting shot. I figured I'd want to avoid that; it sounded a bit unpleasant.

"First thing's first." I told myself sternly. "Go home. Take shower. Get dressed. Meet funny faerie." I thought this sounded like an excellent plan, and I made my way to start it.

Two rough, large men watched as a young woman walked by, and the taller one couldn't help but smirk. She was pretty, for sure. He didn't bother to hide looking her up and down. Brass figured she was '5"8", with dark hair that when he tried to decipher the color he tried to give up. He saw red, black, blonde, and brown streaks. Her hair looked to be a little over shoulder length, wavy and thick. It was held back in a simple black ponytail holder, and he saw that some had escaped and soft tendrils softened her face. She had a straight nose and a stubborn chin. Her eyes were large and round, and a startling green, like glittering emeralds. She had high cheekbones and a soft, kissable mouth. She had a certain toughness about her that Brass respected in a woman. Brass took out his Zippo and lit his cigarette, puffing it gently and continuing his inspection of the woman he was supposed to watch. His eyes ran down to her long legs and something in the lower regions approved. He frowned at that. This was work; and number one unwritten rule was never to think of your business associate as hot, sexy, or anything to do with warming (and exciting) your bed. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew out, closing his hazel eyes in momentary bliss. "I think that we can report back now." He said. He had a low voice, booming with authority. When somebody heard it, the phrase dangerous came to mind.

"I don't know, Brass. I'd say follow her a little bit, then report back." Brass wanted to go home, and fast. He knew a certain somebody was going to be home, waiting for him, and he didn't have a wife or girlfriend. Brass flicked his cigarette and stamped on it. In the light, his black skin gleamed and his muscles stuck out like a sore thumb.

"If you wanna, go right ahead. Personally, I gotta real fun night ahead o' me. G'night." Brass turned around and started to walk off, leaving his partner staring bullets into his back.

Potion's Pub was a pleasant drinking pub, a place for the magical. Everyone who wasn't high and mighty (so in other words, vampire's and God's) went there. I was, unfortunately, considered "magical" but not many people thought of it. Not many knew of my talent, no, make that hardly anyone knew my talent, and I was often asked if I was a faerie, which gave me a reason to never speak to them again. Faeries weren't all bad, but the thought of being related to Raul was unbearable. At least this time he was dressed to go out and actually speak to somebody.

Raul was wearing the clothes I had bought for him. He probably knew if he hadn't, I'd have turned right around and walked out of the bar. Since he (under normal circumstances) I deemed an Abercrombie and Fitch boy ( ick, beach boys), I bought him a striped long sleeve shirt with a bad-boy collar in a nice shade of green and baby blue. I also bought him faded blue jeans. They looked good with his hair and eyes, and that's what I was aiming for when I bought them for him. I'm not one for shopping, but I did admit the trip was worthwhile. I made eye contact with him, and tried to maneuver my way around people in my slinky red dress. Hey, I don't get to go out often, and I happened to like this particular dress, as far as dresses go. I didn't like dresses much at all, but this one was an exception. It went to my knees and was slinky and made of some thin fabric that the light glared off of. It wasn't trashy, but dignified. It had a "V" neck and o sleeves, and it looked good on me. I finally made it to the table he was at and he got up, nodding to me slightly. "You're looking very nice this evening, Marie."

"Ahh… Another bullshitter. So many in so little hours." He looked at me, puzzled. "I met somebody who also tried to flatter their way into getting something from me. Which makes me wonder why she would want to talk to me when _you_ did as well." His look of puzzlement faded and was replaced by being pale. "Start talking." I suggested, looking at the menu.

"Right, well… As you probably guessed, it's about your…talent." I waited patiently.

"Okay… We've been over this: No." Did I mention I wasn't _that_ patient?

"Marie, this is important." I glared at him but nodded for him to continue. Raul took a deep breath and laid down his menu. "Have you ever thought that you're talent may be valuable?" I stared at him. Whatever was going in that pretty (yet microscopic) brain was scheming.

"No. And I've never had to worry, because nobody except you and Emily know of it." I received an answer: silence.

…. Too _long_ of a silence….

I dropped my menu. "You have exactly 6 seconds before the waiter arrives to explain that silence, or I'm shoving this menu up your skinny ars-!"

"Good Evening, What may I get for you?" Damn. The waiter had gotten here faster than 6 seconds.Raul ordered wine with cheese (hey, after all, he is a faerie). I was simple and ordered a BLT sandwich, also with wine.

"Okay, well, about a fortnight ago I happened to drink a little too much-" I grabbed his wine and put it on my side of the table, must to his annoyance. "And I think I might have slipped something."

"Raul, please tell me that this something wasn't, as you call it, my, "talent."." I waited desperately. This would be very, very bad if it was.

See, while a human can just threaten to torture you and then kill you, maybe harm the one's you love, it's a bit more complicated than that in the supernatural world. There, they can harm your loved ones, torture you, kill you, bring you back to life, kill you again, and then hand you off to the next thing you've pissed off, just to repeat it all again. I shudder to think what some of the God's would _love_ to do to me. "Raul, c'mon, say something mate." I was on the edge of my seat, leaning in. If Raul had wanted to, he probably could have snuck a peak at my bosom.

He looked down at his lap. "I think I may have." He said softly. A silence was shared between us both.

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what was said. I had a heavy feeling in my heart that I wouldn't be leading the quiet life that I was leading. I swallowed, trying to calm down. "So you think you spilled about me. To who?"

"You're really not going to like this part." He started rubbing his shoulders, as if trying to warm himself from the upcoming glare I knew for sure he would get from me. He took a deep breath and started. "I was with The Fool's Faerie, Trickster's and..." He looked at me, scared. "… The Vampire King."

I felt cold all over. Somewhere, in my mind, I knew that I might be fainting. As my head turned and I started seeing black, it confirmed that. My last thought's were: "FUCK."

End Of Chapter One


	2. And Everything went a little Hopping Mad

It looked like 6 pages was too short for my first story, so… gonna have a longer chappie. Thank you, Office Girl, for you're review. Made me happy, like I said

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, we all know I don't own Firewall the movie don't rub it in!

…But I _will_ own up to the creation of Marie, her co-workers, Raul, Zen, and Fredrik. Hands off!

I hate fainting. Sadly, I have been neglecting my eating habits and therefore I've been fainting more. Don't look at me like that, I eat like a horse. I wouldn't be a size 10 if I didn't.

"You're a size ten?" Shit. Am I saying all this out loud?

"I _told_ you if you didn't eat right I was going kick your ass!" Zen? I decided to open my eyes, and I was welcomed with a bright light behind two heads in front of me. One was Raul, because no man could look that pale. The other individual was my best friend, Zen.

Zen glared down at me. Zen was my best friend in the whole entire world, and we have since the 1st grade. Zen was a handsome guy, and if we weren't such good friends, I would have made a life long mission to make him my boyfriend. Zen (and no, that wasn't his real name) was a beautiful Native American, with long black hair that on many occasion's, I got the luxury to brush. He had strong features that many of the Native American's have, except instead of a broad structure, he had a slim waist, very muscled. He looked down at me, smirking. "Oh, hey Zen. What's up?"

"Well, you appear to be the damsel in distress at the moment, and your Knight in shining armor rescued you." He jerked his head in Raul's direction.

"Oh _hell_ no. And I'm not a damsel." Zen chuckled and lightly punched my shoulder.

"She's all right. Thanks for bringing here, I'll take it from here." Raul was about to say something when I interrupted.

"Oh NO he isn't. I snarled, sitting up and momentarily seeing stars. "E gads…!" I waited till it cleared, then glared at Raul. "You are ass high in lemon's, asshole!" Raul looked a pleasing shade of green. Did I mention Faeries were highly allergic to lemons?

"I think you should run." Zen told him.

"ZEN! Don't you dare!" The little bastard named Raul…vanished. Leaving a rose. I jumped down from the table they laid me down on and stomped on the rose multiple times, except I slipped and fell on my ass. "Dammit!" The dress I was wearing fluttered all around me, finally settling on the ground, and I hastily arranged it so it wasn't revealing too much. Zen has seen me naked plenty of times (the risks with sharing a house with a guy) but I didn't want to add onto the number of times. Hey, I was a good girl. It would embarrass the hell out of me.

"I would assist you only if I thought you were going to tell me what's gotten you so worked up." Zen commented lightly. I glared up at him.

"Help me up, you long-haired bastard." Yes, I was angry. He chuckled and helped me up, and helped me onto a chair.

"I'm making you tea whether you like it or not." He informed me. I glared at him.

"God, you're like the British!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. You're also going to tell me whom that pretty boy is that I suddenly found on our doorstep." I sighed and watched him prepare the tea for us. He sat down, and I filled him in and the weird shit that's been happening in my life.

"Wow. You've had a exciting day…" He told me, a smirk on his lips. I nodded, sipping my tea.

"Yeah. Makes me wish I lived in, I dunno, Antarctica. Raul is on my death list for life for leaking, and now I might be in some serious shit. I dunno what to do." I took another sip to calm myself. "Any advice, roomie?"

"I suppose run for the hills wouldn't work; after all, they have super cool powers like flying."

"Yeah. Supernatural-1. Marie-0."

"Sorry. I'd say go see what Physco-vamp. wants. Except I'd bring a friend." I stared down at my toes, thinking. Zen was always so supportive, and I wish I could have him with me when I face Viktoria. I told myself firmly I wouldn't; if things got out of hand, I definitely didn't want him there. I couldn't look myself in the mirror if he got hurt and it was my fault. I looked up at him, sighing.

"I dunno a lot of people who would go with me. Supernatural that is." I looked at him, helpless. "I know some people here and there, but nobody like Viktoria."

"Yes, you do." He set down his tea, folded his arms, crossed his legs, and looked at me. I squirmed, unused to his thorough glare.

"I do?"

"Yes. We both know somebody…" His glare continued, and then it hit me.

"Oh _hell_ no, Zen." His glare lifted and was replaced with a concerned one.

"Marie…"

"NO! I mean it! I will _not_ ask him to assist me, okay? He's an X! I'm not going to appear on his doorstep, asking if he'll help me!" I rose from my chair, glaring down at him. "You can't make me, either, Zen! I'll find somebody else!"

His voice held that impatient, yet still patient thread to it that made me think he was secretly twenty year's older. "Yes, you will." He looked up at me, his elbows on top of his knees, his hands intertwined. His warm chocolate brown eyes evil. "You're not going to be at his doorstep, because I'm going to call him."

"You're what!" I screeched, not believing what I was hearing.

"Shut up, I'm not finished." He took another sip of tea. "You're going to have me come, too. And cut the "I don't want you hurt crap" I can defend myself better than _you_ can. Just let me go, and I'll watch from the sidelines. Okay?" He asked me, a silent pleading in his eyes.

I stared down at him, my shoulder's slumping. I'd been beat, and I wasn't used to that feeling. Zen usually kept his nose out of my affairs. I mean, we'd talk about it and all, but we'd never get involved unless the other one wanted us to. I didn't want him involved. I didn't want to be the one to screw up his life. A girlfriend was supposed to do that, not a life long best friend. I was the latter, and didn't want it to change. I carefully sat down and tried to think things through.

Zen _could_ take care of himself. That was true, and I knew it because when we were little we used to walk to his self-defense classes together. I watched him, occasionally studying, and then after two hours he got dressed and we headed homewards. He _really _could take care of himself. Anybody who could fight like he could would have no problem taking down a human, or more than one for that matter.

But this was different. This wasn't a human. This was a 300-year-old vampire known for her deceiving and cruelty. She had the power of an army of men, and that Zen could not handle. Viktoria wanted to see me, and now that Raul had told me he spilled, I knew what it was about. I think that no matter what I was going to do, I was going to have to work for her. The thought was very unsettling. Working for vampire's usually meant getting shot.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that Zen was reaching for me. He slid his arms underneath my knees and put his arm around my shoulders, then lifted me up. I didn't cry out, or look surprised. He had done this many times's before, when we both needed comfort. I knew the routine well. He sat down and gently laid me on his lap, and I laid my head on his shoulder, and I thought while he waited for my answer. Finally, I managed to get my voice under control. "You do what you want to. I'm going to bed now." Zen nodded and released me, letting me slide out of his grip. I crept toward the stairs, but before I went up them I turned around and prepared for what I was going to tell him.

"I might have to end up working for her." I admitted slowly. He nodded. His eyes were serious, yet kind at the same time. "It bother's me."

"If it didn't, I'd be the who would be worried. Vampires are some nasty shit. When you told me you were dating one, I almost…" His eyes looked faraway.

"That was number one dating mistake. I won't do it again." I said firmly. That should be in those dating books that tell you all the dos and don'ts. Vampire's were trouble.

I dated a vampire a while back, just out of high school. He was what everyone expects vampire's to be: tall, handsome, old. And I had to see him again.

Shit in a basket!

"I know you don't want to see him again, but…" Zen said, hesitantly.

"You're right though; I need some serious back up. You call; I'm taking a bath and I'm going to attempt drowning myself." He chuckled a bit at that.

"Right. G'night, then" I nodded and climbed up the stairs, thinking.

Damn vampires. Damn faeries. Damn… everything. I reached the top of the stairs and checked the clock: 10:34 p.m. Yup, bedtime. I stopped and massaged my temples, feeling helpless. I tried to distract all my troubles by noticing the dust on top of a picture frame. It was time to clean.

Zen and I came to Chicago after college and fell in love with the house. It wasn't really a house; it was built into the houses beside it, like a solid row of houses without a piece of yard separating them. It was old, with real red brick. On the inside, original wallpaper from the 1930's was still in beautiful condition. It was light red and pink long stemmed flowers, which I absolutely adored. Yes, I am a sap.

The woodwork in the house was all dark cherry wood, polished until gleaming. The walls, some of the bedrooms, and the dining room floor was made from it. The kitchen had a black and white tile floor, with dark cherry cupboard's. The house had 4 bedrooms, two bedrooms, a medium kitchen and dining room, a small library, and a large living room. It was perfect. We bought it that day.

I sighed, a small smirk on my lips. Dammit all, I was getting more sentimental every year. At this rate, "sap" would be a major understatement when I hit my 30's. I went to my room and picked out my pajama's, and hit the bathroom for a much needed bath. "If Zen used up all the hot water, I will decapitate him." I said to myself, feeling the water with my fingers.

My bathroom (one was upstairs, the other was downstairs) was modeled by moi. The deal was he designed the bottom bathroom, while I modeled the upstairs. I was very tempted to paint it all pink, just to watch his jaw drop (it was almost worth trying) but I resisted the temptation. Instead, I kept the wallpaper and flooring, but the bathtub, sink, and toilet was replaced.I replaced them with an old-fashioned bathtub that stood on four leg's, the type that looked like a foot without the toes. It was white, to match the sink and toilet. The sink was really nice; it also looked like the old fashioned type. I wasn't much of a designer, but when I was finished, I couldn't resist: "Marie-1, opposite opposing forces trying to screw up Marie's bathroom plans-0." Zen called me a loser. I called myself brilliant.

The water was hot, and I eagerly stripped and jumped in, the water still running. I promised myself I wouldn't get out for a good half hour…. Until the water turned cold.

Zen heard Marie start cussing loudly and smiled, letting out a chuckle. Perhaps he should have left her some hot water.

"I think that I should try that more often." He mused to himself, smiling. Shaking his head, he grabbed the phone and dialed the dreaded number. Zen felt his smile dying as he heard the dial tone start.

Fredrik was a vampire from Germany in the late 1700's. He was blonde with husky blue eyes, and Zen hated him with a amazing amount of passion. He wanted nothing more than to smash his little face into microscopic mush. "Freaking bastard." He muttered out loud.

So of course, that's when Fredrik answered.

"_Hallo_?" Thick German accent. "Who are you calling a bastard?" Zen cursed himself in 15 different languages.

"I'm sorry about that, talking to somebody. This is Zen, Marie's roommate." Zen heard a snort and chose to ignore it. "We need a favor."

"I don't want to hear it." Zen took a tip from Marie and counted to 10 in his head.

"You might want to. Ever heard of Viktoria?" Silence on the other end of the phone. "If you could, I'd like you to accompany her there for protection tomorrow evening."

"_Guter Gott!"_ He breathed, which Zen identified as, "Good God!" "So it's true, then?" Fredreik seemed awed.

"What is?" Fredrik snorted.

"You do not know? It's the newest bit of gossip, about Marie's talent. The entire vampire's at both court's are talking about it, and I have news from a reliable source that they god's are talking about her too. The lad, Raul, erred greatly when he, as they now call it, "spilled the beans". He paused for emphasis. "She's the most sought after toy in the UnderGround.

"Don't call her a toy, Fredrik." Zen snarled, angry.

"I'm just telling you what is being said, _Junje_." Fredreik said, annoyed. "  
You're behavior will not get your favor granted. I suggest you calm down."

Zen growled, annoyed. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"You better be. _Sowieso_, I would not be surprised if many will start to call. Raul attracted serious people of The Court's, and this will not pass by unnoticed. Perhaps if the faerie was proven wrong…?"

Zen thought of that. It would solve all their problems, except.. "No. They would execute the boy, faerie, whatever the hell he is for lying to them, right?"

"_Ja._"

"So Marie would not go for that. I'm going to cut this short. Are you going to help or not?" Zen was impatient. He needed to know if he could find somebody else.

"_Ja._ I feel that I need to mention, however, I am not a powerful vampire, and Viktoria is much older than I."

"Marie says she's about 300 years old, aren't you guys equal in power?" Zen asked, puzzled. Vampire metamorphic shite, all of it and it was hella confusing.

"_Nein_. Marie is wrong, very wrong. Viktoria is a Master; she hold's a place of power in the Western Court. She seeks power for herself, or the King. I have heard rumor's that her power is over 500 years old."

"Shit." Zen said, gripping the phone a bit harder.

"_Ja._" Fredreik sounded serious. "No good to mess around with. I will appear tomorrow, but after that you are on your own." He hung up.

Zen stared at the receiver. "_SCREW YOU_!" He snarled, and slammed it down on the cradle, promptly breaking a leg off. "_God damn sonofa-!_"

"Zen! I'm going to murder you! That was cold!" Marie came into the living room, and stopped in mid-stride. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" Zen held the phone and cradle near his crotch, looking at the ground, his face murderous. "You're not going to break the phone or anything, right? That, or it looks like your going to try and masturbat-"

"NO!" He looked extremely put-off. Marie looked at him thoughtfully, then her eyes danced for a moment and a grin spread on her face, and the next moment it looked serious.

"'Cause, if you, ya know, need a vibrator or something, I got the hook up's. It not at all healthy to use a phone for those type things, you might electrify-" He looked up, mortified and blushing.

"STOPPIT!"

Marie erupted in laughter.

After calming him down (and teasing him a bit about unhealthy sexual addictions) I headed for bed. I wished him good night and prepared for bed. My room was moderately small; it had a small dresser, chair, and a small table with a lamp on it. I also had a small walk-in closet. Sadly, my bed took up most of the room.

My mother and father had six children, so luxury's like big beds were ridiculous. When I got enough room and could afford it, I bought a large mahogany bed frame from an old lady at a garage sale. The lady told me it was very old, and it was visible to the eye. It wasn't like it was in bad shape or anything, but it did still have the traditional carvings and such. I loved it, and bought it on the spot. She had Zen build a small ladder to go with it s she could climb up on it, and she was in Heaven. I crawled in, read a bit (Newsweek) and then promptly fell asleep as soon as I placed it on my table and turned off the light.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up. I turned and saw that it was three in the morning. "Blasphemy!" I said crossly, turning the other direction to settle into a better position so I could go back to sleep. When I turned, I was looking into kitty-cat gold eyes.

"What the-?" I began to yell, but it quickly put its hand over my mouth.. I kicked out, but the thing was now straddling me, and binding my wrists. In the darkness, I couldn't see anything except those large kitty cat gold eyes…

"Hello, Marie Charlotte Cross. We're going to go on a little night trip…" It purred, a deep sound in its throat. It sounded female, and it would have to be something that was damned quiet, like a… cat? I immediately stopped moving, panic setting in.

This was not good. This was a cat. Kitty cat eyes, purring, quiet, evil, definitely a cat. Was this the Egyptian Cat Goddess? Or one of her… dunno… evil kitties? Bad, bad thought. _If I ever meet Raul again, I am going to kick his pretty ass,_ I thought furiously. Deciding that evil kitty cat bitch (I liked that nickname for her…) wasn't going to let me go, I start thrashing around ferociously. "It won't do you any good. Her Highness wants you for her services…" Definitely. Not. Good.

"Fuck your majesty, and fuck you!" I yelled against her hand, but it actually came out, "Uhk oow ramamy un nook oo!" So much for my brilliant comebacks.

Kitty cat bitch decided a gag was in order. Maybe it was because I decided to start gnawing on her hand like a hamster? "Fighting back won't help, you know!" She said, a little breathlessly.

"I oont ware!" (I don't care!) A thought suddenly struck me, and I suddenly rolled to my right, and I screamed as I rolled like a snowball down my ladder (which hurt like a _bitch_) and hit my head on the side of the wall. My poor head was seeing little birdies, but I hope it was worth it; Zen was a light sleeper and would surely hear that. After all, the man knew when I would get up and eat his ice cream, for heaven's sake! Kitty cat bitch made several loud curses and pounced on me, quickly binding my legs. She had previously managed to get the gag in my mouth, so I couldn't yell. She finally managed to tie my feet together (after I kicked her in the crotch, HA!). I was hauled over her shoulder and now I knew she was a cat: she had a tail.

Now, I've warned you that I'm a bitch. She obviously wasn't used to the whole kidnapping thing, because she didn't tie the thing over my mouth very tightly. After a few good head shake's, I was free of the bandana and could see she was heading down the stairs. Anyway, back to my bitchy self.

I saw the tail and a thought struck me. I immediately spit out the gag she had in my mouth, and closing my eyes, I tightly chomped on her disgustingly fuzzy tail. She let out a very cat-like hiss and I yelled, "DIE, YOU KITTY CAT BITCH!" As we fell down the stairs.

When I hit the bottom, I quickly kicked my legs at her, and rolled away. I was really pissed off and embarrassed, rolling around my house, so I picked up some dignity and managed to get up to my leg's. I turned to see her looking rather murderously back at me, and I decided hopping was in order. So, I promptly turned the other way and was about to start screaming my American-Canadian ass off, when I heard a huge thump and Zen yelling. By this time, I had made it to the kitchen and I ran to the knives.

I was never going to forgive that bitch. I went from sleeping about naked men to hopping around my own _house_. _Bitch, bitch, bitch_! I thought ferociously, trying to angle myself to get one of the knives. Suddenly the noises stopped. Fearing that perhaps kitty cat bitch had done in Zen, I quickly grabbed the wooden handle of the knife and started back towards the stairs. While doing this, I tried not to think of how dangerous having a knife in my teeth was (not to mention, hopping around with it). Idiot Marie, that's me!

I was a little ways into the living room when Zen appeared. It made me stop hopping and almost topple over. Zen was… well, nude. Never seen a naked man, but I sure as hell could get used to it. After my brain comprehended the nude part, I noticed he had a Japanese sword in each hand.

We both stared at each other for a moment, Zen with his sword's, me hopping around with a knife in my mouth. I am proud to say I recovered first, though if I saw myself I'd probably stare a while, too. Then, I'd immediately go try and leave the country. I spit out my knife and it clattered on the floor. That cleared my head a bit. "PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON, WILL YOU?" My virgin eyes couldn't take anymore. He blushed red and quickly grabbed a throw pillow on the sofa, holding both swords in his hand, pillow in the other. A small smile was on his face…

"Well, well, I have to say I never would have expected this." NO. I knew my face was starting to turn tomato red.

"Go get some bloody clothes on." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"Hmmm, I think I'd rather not…" Baasstarddd. I told him so. His shoulder's shook with laughter. "It's worth it, seeing you hopping around like that. You remind me of a rabbit, hopping around like that…" He started laughing.

Now it was my turn for some fun. "At least I'm not the naked one around here." He stopped laughing and grinned wickedly.

"It doesn't bother me, but I think it bother's somebody else in the room…" He began to move the pillow…

"NO! STOPPIT!" He laughed out loud again. "I take it kitty cat bitch is gone?" He tried to stop laughing and settled for chuckling.

"Yeah, she left."

"Good. She has some sense to run away from a naked man wielding Japanese swords. Where did you get those, anyway? I didn't even know you _had_ those." He looked at me slyly and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. "Fine. Just get these ropes off me, will you?"

"I'm going to have to walk towards you without the pillow…"

"Okay, I'll wait." I said hastily. He chuckled.

"Okay, but I don't think that's wise. Cat woman might be back, or lurking somewhere."

"I'll take my chances. Just go get some clothes on!" I shrieked. His laughter followed all the way up to his room. "Damn bastard." I found it odd, though, that I'd never seen him naked before. Sure, I've accidentally (okay, okay, and sometimes not-so-accidentally...) walked in on him before, but all I've seen it leg and upper body. A bit of a shock for me, really. I heard him coming down the stairs, and so I hopped over to the couch and sat down, carefully avoiding the knife. When he came down, he was wearing scrumptious-looking blue jeans and an old T-shirt. He was soon down beside me and cutting the ropes off me, making light-hearted perverted jokes about me the whole time.

"Shove off, you dick." I said, my adrenaline gone. He scowled at me, puzzled. "Zen, what did Fredreik tell you?" Zen sighed and leaned back on the floor, staring at me, almost in a pitying way.

"He basically told me that it's bad. You're the talk of the supernatural world. Congrats."

"Damn. I dunno if I can deal with this, Zen. I just got kidnapped from my own bed. I could have died if you weren't there." He chuckled a bit.

"Dunno 'bout that. You were looking pretty threatening hopping around with that knife…" He sobered at my expression. I have good reason to believe it looked murderous. Oh wait, that's because it _was_.

"Not funny," I chided. I was just feeling depressed now.

" I got some good new's, though."

"Enlighten me."

"Fredreik is coming tomorrow."

"Oh! That's sooo wonderful." Sarcastic, me?

"Hey now, be good. It's better than nothing, right? Wait, don't answer that." He knew me well… "Here's the deal; you get my room and I'll guard you."

"Oh Shining Knight…!" I said sarcastically. He grinned and winked.

"Only the best." I sobered quickly, and shook my head.

"I couldn't sleep after this. I'm going to go take a walk or something…" I got up and walked to the kitchen for some pop tarts. A girl's best friend.

"You have to sleep, you have work." He reminded me, following me into the kitchen, putting on the kettle for some, who would have guessed, tea.

"Zen, I just cannot get to sleep after this. Just… I know I couldn't, ya know?" He stared down at me for a while, his eye's hard. For the second time that night, I squirmed. After a while, he signed. "Okay then, I can't make you do anything." He went into the hall and put on his coat and checking his wallet. "What movies do you want me to pick up?" I stared.

"…Huh?"

"I asked you what movie's I should pick up. I'm heading to Blockbuster's and picking up some movies for tonight. I warn you though, I refuse to watch your religious crap or chick flicks." He said, serious.

I started to laugh, looking at him. After a moment, I calmed down. "You're getting movie's for me?" I was touched.

"Yeah, and I'm staying up and watching them with you, too." He reminded me.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. YOU have work tomorrow." Zen worked at a dance studio, and he was the manager.

"I can handle it. Remember; I was the party animal at college. Now give me the damn list of movie's you want, bitch." He mock-growled at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

Zen watched as Marie's eyes slowly dropped and her body relaxed. She had been so jumpy, she almost screamed bloody murder in the middle of The Firewall with Harrison Ford. He felt the knot of worry loosen when her eyes finally closed and her deep breathing started. Chuckling, he took a sip of tea and watched her, and he didn't need a mirror to know his face had gone soft.

Watching her, he felt the usual sense of peace. He didn't feel pressured, or hounded. Today had been stressful; their had been a cat fat with two of the dancer's today and he'd had to interfere. Later, he'd found out that one of the girl's had fought over who got to dance with him.

He took another sip and his eyes gazed over her. Even in sleep, she had her brow creased from all her worrying. He knew even in sleep she was never relaxed. He remembered when she was young and she'd have nightmares of all the thing's that came out of those damned books.

He lost his pleasant line of thinking and scowled again. The first time he'd seen it happen it was because of him. He quickly shook his head, annoyed with himself. He wouldn't think of it. Instead, he made himself think of what she looked like when he came down to check if she was okay: she was hopping madly, her hair disheveled, a knife in her mouth, and a killer glint in her eye. She looked so pissed. She also looked so adorable.

His phone rang and he quickly picked it up, flipped it open and read the caller ID: "Margaret…" His voice rang with bored tolerance, and he had a strong urge to turn his phone off. He couldn't do that though; he might get an important call from the boss at work. Sighing, he pushed the green talk button and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Zen! I have been trying to get a hold of you _all day_. You don't ever reply to my calls, and you don't even to both to call _me_ in the first place! I haven't even seen you in a week! Where have you been?" She shrieked at the phone. Zen had a nagging feeling she was pissed.

"I've been working." Truth. "And I've been really busy." Lie.

"Well you haven't been working for a straight week, Zen."

"Close to it, though." Lie.

"Too busy for me then, that's what you mean?" She was beginning to permanently damage my eardrums..

"Too busy for this shite, yeah. Good Bye, Margaret." He said firmly into the phone. He hung up and put his phone on silent. It ended better than he expected. No more late night phone calls, and no avoiding his phone. He was a free man.

Well, not so free.

He looked down again at Marie, then at the clock. He figured she should not be going to work tomorrow. Somehow he didn't want to imagine her panicky with a coffee machine _anywhere_ near her. Wouldn't want her to be fired for inflicting bodily harm on one of the customers…

He leaned back and sighed. This was the beginning of a bloody war, he could tell. Marie was going to have a long road ahead of her. _Not like she'll be alone, though_ he told himself, smiling as he watched her sleep. _I'll be watching her the whole way through…_

He got up and walked over to her, hovering. Gently, he bent over and pressed a small kiss to her temple, and to his delight she sighed and snuggled closer to him. Smiling, he brushed her hair aside and straightened.

"I can wait for my love." He said softly. The wind answered him.


	3. Bitch Fight, Boy Fight

Right. Well, since im brilliant, I forgot to title the thing with "Chapter two" last time. Bad writer, bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters: Lady Bast… but oh well! lol

Chapter 3

A sudden breeze played with Marie's hair as she shifted, groggily waking up. She was still on the couch, curled up, and she noticed a blanket was tucked under here. Smiling, she made a note to thank Zen.

Getting up and stretching, she headed to the kitchen where she heard somebody making something. It smelled like Zen's special potato pancakes. Just that thought made Marie's stomach rumble. "I'll feed you in a minute, Zeus." I told my stomach crossly. I checked my watch and sighed with relief when I realized that it was 6:45, so I had time to go to work. Right after that thought, I heard voices come from the kitchen and I smiled, instantly recognizing both voices.

"… Somebody broke in last night, scared the shit out of Marie; so she's lying in the living room, sleeping. Be quiet if you will, right?" Zen's voice was motherly, and it made an absurd image of him in a dress come to mind. Trying to smother that thought, she concentrated on the other voice.

"Wow, really? You're not shitting me or anything? Hell and Damnation. You know how it was?"

"One of Lady Bast's."

"Zen, that's not good at all… What's the plan?"

"Protection. I'm, going to talk to…" His voice trailed off and his head poked out from the kitchen. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"If it's about me, I think I should know…" I replied, lamely. The second voice chuckled and Zen's friend Michael from behind Zen.

Michael smiled down at me, dark eyes twinkling. Michael was my absolute favorite out of all Zen's friends. He was funny and witty, and always polite. He had dark hair cut short in the back and long in the front, which swept to one side (but usually never stayed there). He had a piercing on his right eyebrow that the hair hid, except at different angles. Michael also had a hawkish nose that resembled Adrien Brody's, which Marie absolutely loved (okay, okay, I was an Adrien Brody fanatic. SO?) We got along splendidly.

Michael went back to the kitchen to sit down and I was positive he'd grown. When I last saw him, he was 6' "3". Now he looked taller. He sat and looked at me, amused. Zen was making potato pancakes, his back to us. "You still owe me that dance, Marie." Michael said, his eyes twinkling. I laughed and sat down beside him.

"I can't dance. I'm a white girl through and through." I chuckled and smiled.

"I can change that, with Zen's help here." Zen turned and I noticed he was in my apron. I choked with laughter, and Michael's smile turned wider.

"She has the figure and grace of a fantastic dancer, she just isn't dedicated to it." Zen told Michael crossly. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Sorry for disappointing you. I'm not the dancing type gal, I guess." I really hoped that Zen wouldn't bring up one night when we were both drunk that I confessed to him I always envied him and his dance partner's, dancing so prettily and dainty. "You both look wonderful…" I told him then. Then, I barfed on him.

"One day, I'm going to teach you and you're going to be in my life debt for proving a woman wrong." He muttered, flipping a pancake. I threw a towel at him.

"I'll set the breakfast table for you two hungry gent's." I got up and started getting out the dishes and setting the table. Just as I was setting the silverware, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. I don't want my portion of the pancake's to burn, anyway." I told Zen just as he was turning to get the door.

"Fine then. I'll set the rest of the table." Michael plucked the forks and knives out of my hand's and started setting them down. "You want milk, orange juice, or be a Zen and feel like tea this morning?"

"Orange Juice!' I called out after him, and I turned the knob for the door and opened it, and then felt like shutting it.

Two people were at my door. Well, one human and one faerie. One was Raul; dressed in a yellow tank top with the stone washed jeans I bought him. It wouldn't have looked that bad if he hadn't been wearing pink sandals that obviously belonged to some woman. They had heels.

The second was Margaret, Zen's girlfriend. Zen met her a month and half ago at the studio where they were assigned dancing partners. He and some friends asked her to come along drinking with him, (I know this because he called me to tell me that I shouldn't expect him till late that night) and he got drunk and asked her out. I wait up for him when he's out late (yeah, yeah, I'm motherly, your point?) and he never came home that night. To be honest, that was the time I started liked him almost to the point of distraction, so it really hurt when the next morning he came home with a strange woman, when I was still in my bathrobe and desperately worried about him. I had repeatedly called his cell phone that night, but no never picked up. That night was pretty much the end of my more-than-friend affections. I wouldn't let it go farther than that, and we were too great of friend's anyway. The time period when I liked him is now erased from history, and it's better that way. Really.

Margaret was wearing designer labels again, and her brown hair was perfect. Today, her make up was flawless (like everyday) and it made her brown eyes look large and innocent. I looked down at her (she was tiny!) and she glared at me. "Is Zen here?" She asked me, and I thought it was a bit rude the way her voice sounded so I looked up at Raul and glared.

"Raul.. You haven't made a good impression on me so far this morning." He looked puzzled.

"Huh? How?"

"Firstly: you came here. Second, you're wearing pink shoes with the pants I bought you. Go away. Margaret, I have to let you in but I don't want to." I shoved the door open and turned around, my mood sour. I heard her come in, and against my will, I looked back and saw Raul also coming through and closing the door.

"Her majesty Margaret is present for you, King Zen." I said, trying not to let the venom leak out. "Along with the King's Jester Raul." I looked at my orange juice for a moment, then got up and got out the Coconut rum.

"Hey now." Michael said, staring. "It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"

"Not at this rate of people invading my home." I replied miserably, pouring the rub to the brim of my cup. Zen, as I looked up, was scowling at me. "Oh, come on, you should have heard her when I answered the door. Spare me you're scowl."

"I'm not scowling at you…" He told me, when Margaret came into the room.

To say that she was stunning wouldn't do her justice. She was wearing a red dress that had a low V-neck that showed her belly button, and the only thing keeping it from flashing the world was a gold hoop. Its hem was a jagged cut that almost touched the floor in some places. She wore red spikes and rubies in her ears. I had the opinion she was heading for the dance studio before she headed over here. Zen straightened and looked down at her, without much emotion. "Hullo Maggie." She looked up at him, and suddenly a red-hot anger spread across her pretty features. She stood up on tiptoe and slapped him.

That happened to be the moment I was carrying the Orange Juice back to the refrigerator. Suddenly, the refrigerate seemed too far away, but Margaret was a lot closer. With speed that would astound a cheetah, I ran over to here and dunked the whole jug of Orange Juice on her head. Ahhh, the life of a bitch.

She sputtered and shrieked, and while she did that I started yelling at her. "Don't you EVER do that again! You're talking about my best friend, you obese cow!" I yelled at her. I lied about the obese cow, like I said earlier, she's freaking tiny all around.

Zen and Michael stared at me, both looking like I sprouted wings. Raul was looking at me and actually_ laughing_, and Margaret was looking at me like she was going to kill me. Heh, heh, I would have loved to see that.

Just then, she jumped and attacked me, and believe it or not, tiny people _can_ inflict damage. I hit the floor and she pulled my hair. "Do you _realize_ how much this dress cost! DIRTY SAVAGE!" She yelled at me, yanking at my hair. Well, I just didn't appreciate that, so I bawled my hand into a fist with my thumb outside, and I punched her in the jaw. She twirled and hit the ground before you could say bitch. Thinking fast, I rolled over and attempted to seek the safety of bathroom, where I could lock the door and have something that separated me from the crazy bitch. Sadly, I heard this yell and she threw herself on my back, and she grabbed my hair again and _pinched_ the tender skin by my armpit. "DYKE! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!" I let out a yelp and fell on the ground, and she managed to turn me over and she readied for her strike. Or, well, tried to.

Despite popular belief, it hurts like a _mother_ if you hit a girl in the crotch. Therefore, I yelled, "I realize how much that dress cost you, therefore why I dunked orange juice all over you, you stupid hermaphedite!" Since I had some time to talk, I added smartly, "And you look like a deranged harpy. That gives me good reason to run from you." I was rather proud of myself, seeing her clutching herself like that. Damn, at this rate, I'm just going to have to have to just dismiss the good-girl side of me and just stick with B-I-T-C-H. I was sitting up on the kitchen floor, so I decided it was time to get up.

"Ah… Fuck…" Margaret moaned on the floor. Michael was the first one to say something.

"Damn, that was intense. I didn't even get a chance to scream cat fight!" Zen looked at him, then me, then him again. I suddenly realized that Zen might have some protests against me socking his girlfriend. Woops?

"Uh… I guess it's a little late to say sorry for trying to sock your girlfriend?" I asked him, shuffling my feet when I stood up. He kept looking at me with an expression I have been seeing lately, and I really dunno what to make of it. Then, the next moment, Margaret's spike hells came out from underneath me and I ended up on my ass for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore! He dumped me for you! " She screeched at me, and in an instant she had me pinned down. This was probably because I was still trying to grasp what she told me. While I was thinking, She straddled me at the waist, and her knees were on my hands so I couldn't use them. She bawled up her fist and reared back for the punch. I tired bucking her off, but to no success. She struck, and her tiny fist hit me in the corner of my eye. I gave out an "Ouch!" and she gave out a wail.

Apparently no one had taught her how to punch. She had put her finger inside her palm, so that her fingers were covering it. Never do this, because you can actually break your thumb, which is probably what happened here. She rolled off, crying as she clutched her thumb. I actually felt kinda bad, so I gently got up and approached her, and grabbed her thumb. She shrieked again, and started yelling at me. Okay, I didn't feel that bad for her.

"Michael, I need you to get the first kit in the bathroom here. We're going to have to splint it. Zen, I want you to call the studio and tell them that she won't be at work today. Raul…. Just sit there until I'm done with her, right?" He nodded and sat in a chair next to me.

I examined her thumb. "Yeah, you've broken it. We'll get some ice to put on it and put it in a splint so it'll heal right. After all this, you seriously need somebody to teach you how to punch. You hurt yourself more than you did me." Michael came out with the first aide kit. "Thanks. By the way, did you and Zen just watch us or something?"

"I did. Well, truth be told, I was actually admiring your punch on her there. That was a classic punch. Did you take self defense or something?" He asked me, impressed.

"Nope. I had brother's and sister's."

"So basically self defense." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, if that make's you happy. What did Zen do?"

"He looked like a fish!" Michael said, a huge grin on his face. I flinched. "Oh, and he said in a small voice, "stoppit… no… ouch…". He said that, too. Your friend Raul ate some pancakes." That bastard!

"So that's why there's only 5 left!" I was outraged. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry; we'll make Zen make some more."

"Cheers!" I told him. By this time, I had made her thumb all bandaged up and looking fine. "Now, what's with all this attacking Zen?" I asked, and I stole a quick peak at Zen. He was on the phone, his back turned to us.

"This doesn't concern you, and I'm going to get a lawyer on your ass so fast you'll be in jail for life!" She spat at me. Eww, saliva! I carefully wiped it off and looked disgusted.

"Yuck. Oh, _please_ spare me. You got kicked in the crotch, broken your thumb, and tomorrow you're going to have a bruise. Deal. And go ahead and tell them how you broke your thumb; by trying to punch _me._" I was too tired and had too much to do today to baby sit. I hit her in the arm. "Grow up. Maybe learn how to kick some ass. Find another boyfriend." I got up and drank all of my spiked orange juice, then sat down and attacked my potato pancakes. After a few bites, I looked down at Margaret, who was now realizing she looked a mess. HA! "I'd suggest you drive home, go talk to the hospital, maybe get some painkiller's, and take the day off." She refused to look at me when she got up, but she did spit at me. I gave a little indignant squawk as she walked out. More saliva!

I went to the kitchen faucet and washed my face off where she spat at me. When that was done, I saw Zen watching me, and I noticed a little twitch of his eyebrow. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so I sat down, ignoring him, and looked at Raul, who was taking another of my pancakes. I smacked his hand away and stabbed at the last pancake, much to both men's disappointment. "Bugger off, gent's. This pancake is mine, dammit! Go ask the menopausal wife to make some more!" I growled, huddling over my pancakes protectively. Michael got up and started up the stove again, and said something to Zen. I felt Zen's eyes shooting daggers at my back, so I looked at Raul. "We have some wine in the fridge, and I made some bread. Cheese is in there, too. Help yourself, I suppose. You're here, so you won't be leaving any time soon." He nodded then got up and raided my fridge. Michael and Raul started talking, so I was the only one at the table. I needed a cat.

I cringed after I thought that. No, not a cat. Not after kitty cat bitch. Well, maybe. I thought it over, stuffing another bit of potato pancake in my mouth. I liked cats, really. We had a cat when I was little and I liked it, and we also had a dog. The dog was really cool, too. Terrior, purebred. He was absolutely adorable, too! Hmm… When Zen was done being angry, I'd talk about it with him. I suddenly realized that the kitchen was silent and I looked behind me.

Zen was looking down at me, his expression blank. I swallowed the rest of my pancake and looked up at him. "If you plan to intimidate me by standing over me, hovering there, you're wrong. And if you're going to start yelling at me for beating up your girl- X-girlfriend." I hastily corrected, "You're wrong there, too. She hit you and you're my best friend. I won't take seeing that. Remember when all the bigger kid's tried to beat you up, and I kicked their asses? Same impulse. Get over it." I turned back and inhaled another pancake.

"… I was going to thank you…" He said, slowly. I started choking on my pancake.

Raul was kind enough to do the Heimlich on me. I don't think that was necessary, though. I don't think I was really choking, but anyway, it happened. "Thanks… Raul." He nodded.

"Least I could tell for screwing up your life."

"Oh, that's right. I still hate you."

"'Sokay." He told me, honestly.

I looked back at Zen. "You're bluffing."

"Nope. Touched me heart."

"You're sick."

"Well, maybe a little."

"You need a hospital."

"Agreed." At least he was honest.

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"No, I'm going to yell at you. Just later."

"Oh… well.. Nice to know." I was starving. Could he shut up and start cooking?

"Yeah. You need to hop in the shower for work."

"I know, but before… make me another pancake, bitch."

Michael laughed so hard he almost fell on his ass.

I came down the stairs in my sneakers and overalls, feeling refreshed and wonderful. I checked out my face in the mirror, and I knew that a bruise from her nicking me near the eye was going to start showing in a little while, but oh well. I checked out myself in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I had bought green sneaker's one day in memory of a friend who had died in high school. He was a cool kid, and I remembered him often. They were my first splurge when I could afford it. Converse's, eighty-nine dollars. But it was worth every penny. Then, I had on jean overall's, and under that I had a black spaghetti tank top. I had on my necklaces that mattered (Celtic cross, dragon, ankh for death, and some other's) and my hair was up in a messy bun, and I left my bangs out. It looked pretty good, I was happy with the end result. In all honesty, I love the color black, and would wear it more often, but there's not a lot of good options in black for my work. Plus, I really am a punk at heart. Goth is halfway for me. Like it, but would I have my entire wardrobe black? Naww.

Finally, I had a knit zip up sweater my sister, Theresa, had made me for Christmas. It was a chunky black and a lot of fun to wear. I picked up my bag and headed out for work at Cassidy's. The gents were waiting for me, and I looked at them all, puzzled.

"We were going to take you to work and snag a cup of coffee there before heading off to the studio. Raul wanted to talk to you, but since you were frolicking on the floor with my X, he never got the time." I glared at Zen and walked outside.

"Which car are we taking?" I asked, looking at our options. We had my truck, but that was a tight fix. Raul had a jaguar, and I could ride with him. Zen and Michael could go in Zen's convertible, or maybe Michael's… wait. Never mind, Michael had his motorcycle.

"You see the options. Want to ride with me?" Zen asked me, picking up his keys.

"And give you the opportunity to yell at me? No. I'll go with Raul." I looked at Raul for permission, and he nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." I got in with Raul and waited for him to start it up and get going. "'kay, what's up?"

"An apology, number one."

"Okay."

"I'm really, really sorry. I know I fucked things up for you, and I want to help you."

As much as I might be angry at Raul, he's still my friend. I sighed, thinking it over. Rejection for faeries is tough; how could I tell him it was over his head? I waited for a moment, and then started. "Raul, you know we're friend's, right?"

Pause.

"We are?" He asked, turning and heading onto a new street.

"Yeah. You are. I might not really be my favorite guy in the world, but you're still a friend. I'm in deep, Raul. Ass deep in alligator's, so to say. I don't want to see anything happen." I hit my head against the back of the headrest, closing my eyes. "I'm meeting with Viktoria tonight, Raul. Last night I almost got kidnapped. This is going to be bad, and I don't want it getting any uglier. I worry… Zen won't back down, and I know you are like him in a small way. You'd defend me, too. I won't let you two get hurt. So… I forbid you to get any more involved than you are."

He turned on his turn signal, and I saw how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. I refused to back down, though. I would not, and never would. Cross trait, sadly.

"I understand." He sounded really mature right then, which usually never happened. He sounded meek or flustered or upset, but never mature. "But I'm not backing down. I'm getting involved whether you like it or not."

I closed my eyes and snarled. "Bugger off, Raul. I don't want anything to happen to you, so _bugger_ off!" A silence filled the car.

"No." He told me, calmly. "Now, we're at Cassidy's. We're friend's, right?"

"Yes." I said stiffly. He took his finger and tipped my chin up to see his eyes.

"Then let me be one." He gently smiled and got out of the car. I took a breath, and got out also.

Michael hadn't arrived, and Zen wasn't around either, or his car. I went in and smiled at my co-worker's, who immediately said hello to me and asked who my friend was. "I'll sit down and wait for Michael and Zen." Raul suggested and sat down.

"Who's the guy, love?" Alexandra asked me, cleaning a plate. I put on my apron and nametag and stuffed my book bag in my cubby.

"He's Raul, he's a friend of mine."

"Girl, you need to teach him how to dress."

"Attempted-failed."

"Well, I give you prop's for trying, eh?" Alexandra smiled at me, and I walked over and helped her with dishes. Soon, Zen and Michael came in, and I waved at them all. Michael came and ordered drinks.

"Zen wants his friggen tea, Raul wants a vanilla frappichino, and I'd like a hot white chocolate mocha." I took his order and smiled at him. "Oh, and what's the girl's name back there?"

"Alexandra. Don't break her heart." I told him sternly. He smiled at me, and proceeded to seduce my co-worker. Normal workday.

I brought them their drinks and then they ordered a slice of cheesecake, a sandwich, and a bagel. I got them those, too. They stayed for an hour and left, but Michael got Alexandra's phone number before leaving.

I worked all day, and was the last one to leave that night before the next shift. I was putting on my sweater and getting my book bag when I got a chill down my spine. I quickly looked up to see Fredreik opening up the door, his eyes directly on me.

I quickly avoided eye contact. Never look a vampire in the eyes. I knew he was coming, and I knew my pulse was quickening, and he knew it too. That thought made me want to cry, to run, to get the hell out of here. I clutched my book bag tightly, and forced myself to look up at him.

He was wearing a suit today, and my throat swelled up when I saw it was one I picked out for him. It was pin striped gray and black, Italian cut, making him look sharp. He was tall and broad, with a barrel chest. His arms looked like they were going to rip the fabric of his suit, and I knew he had continued weight-lifting and had gotten more muscle when I was with him.

"_Hallo_ Marie." He said softly. I swallowed and tried to vanquish my fear. He knew I was scared, and… was he trying to limit it?

"Hey, Fredreik. Thank you for coming." I realized that he probably thought I was a coward for not calling him, and making Zen do it instead. I cursed myself, but made sure that I didn't show it.

"Don't worry. Let's wait for-Oh, wait, here she comes." I turned, and indeed, Viktoria was coming. I was beginning to wonder where Zen was..

Viktoria smiled and entered the café, her eyes looking at me, but our of courtesy she didn't look into my eyes. She nodded to Fredreik, and we all sat down.

"Nice to see you again, Viktoria. What may I do for you?" I asked politely.

"I haven't much time, so I will be quick." Eek. "The Vampire King would like to meet with you, exactly 3 days from now, in his domain. He would like to discuss to you about a job." She was serious and something different was lurking around her. My immediate thought was she might not like being a flunkie; every vampire had a power obsessive problem. I quickly dismissed that though; I believe it was before she came to me in free will, but not she was under order to act…vampiricy. Not chummy vampiricy.

"I have a job, Viktoria." I said patiently.

"He would offer you a better one, and this would be the guidelines and pay." She slid a paper to me and I looked at the pay. I immediately felt like my brain had somehow slipped into my stomach.

For one year, I would have that pay for 10 years working at Cassidy's.

I quickly tried to gain composure. It is not cool to drool. "I'm sorry, but I have to refuse. " The sound was deafening.

Viktoria didn't look at me, but I knew her face was tight. "I would not recommend that." She said softly.

I leaned in "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it is better to go at least receive his protection and see what he wants and refuse him then. You would have protection then, and you could hide in time." She said softly. Damnation.

"Viktoria." I said softly, but I'm sure my voice sounded positively poisoned. "I will not be threatened by him. I still am a human, and if you want to fuck around with me, you still need to deal with the Third Breech: threatening a human under punishment of death or harm. I will have The Region's on his ass before nightfall." I was serious. I wouldn't hesitate if it came to that.

"You do have that, but none of the less… I'd advise my way." Viktoria told me, eyeing Fredriek. I sighed.

"I'd have to discuss this job with him, but if I do go-" I was interrupted.

"If she goes, she must have the protection of The Vampire Court, as well as his majesty's protection." Fredriek was firm and sounded like he knew what he was doing. Viktoria's eye's narrowed, but she responded.

"I will have to discuss this with his majesty."

Eek. She meant that if I went and said no, no more Marie. "I will not go without protection of what was previously mentioned: King and Court. That is my deal." I crossed my arms over my chest, looking rebellious. Poor Viktoria, dealing with a rebel human.

"I shall send word to him and when he replies, I will contact you." She said softly. "I have nothing more to report." She stood up and nodded politely to Fredreik and I, then left.

I finally realized that all costumers had left the café, and the people who remained looked as if they were always on edge. I looked at Fredriek. "Well, I believe that is it for today. Thank you for assisting me." I got up and he caught my hand, and I turned sharply to look at him.

"My pleasure. I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you when you meet the Vampire King." He said softly, looking at the ground. I realized he was humbling himself by not looking up, and… usually he acts like an arrogant, egotistical vampire, but… wow. I almost wanted to ask if it was Fredriek.

"No thank you." I said firmly. I would not involve any more people.

"As you wish. It seems odd that you would not take such a wondrous offer such as me accompanying you." Aha! There's his egotistical self-peeking out!

Like I said, no worries. I'll see you later, Fredreik." I turned and immediately left the Café, and I refused to look back.

I decided to walk home and think things over. It was a pleasant walk; I passed by one of the parks and watched as the children played. They were all under ten years old, or looked it. I saw parents talking and laughing together, and many a couple glowing with the news of a new child soon coming to the world. My hand crept to my stomach, wondering what it would be like to have my own child. I could imagine myself having children or adopting, because all my life I had been surrounded by them, since I was the oldest girl in six children. Shaking my head, I quickly dismissed the idea. Pets would have to do, currently.

I continued my walk until I stopped by a bookstore, and I stopped by to take a look. I bought some biographies and an art book, and headed out. Right next to the bookstore was a nice dress shop, and for some unknown reason, I went in. In fact, I didn't realize I went in until I was in it. A elderly woman with crystals in here ear lobes. She looked like the perfect solution for a kid's grandmother.

"You have enchanted this place, hadn't you?" I asked her, scowling. She smiled at me and soundlessly clapped her hands together in delight.

"Why yes!" She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"You know that's breaking the Eighth Breech of magic, right?"

"I'm not breaking one of the law's, I just spelled the place for customer's to have a urge to come in. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, there is." I told her sternly. "Have you confirmed this with The Regions yet?"

"Yes, I have." She told me, and she unclasped her hands and picked up her mug of tea.

"Okay then, I can't do anything." She could be lyingl, but if she was The Region's would deal with her. I looked around me, and I saw the place was filled with dresses, plain and extravagant. I wandered around and look at several dresses, awed by their beauty and extensive embroidery. She saw me looking at asked me, "You have a special occasion you plan to attend?"

I was about to tell her no when I realized two things: one, I was going to watch Zen compete in several days for ballroom dancing and The Tango, and the other was I should probably look good for The Vampire King. I nodded, and wondered how much I was going to end up paying.

"Excellent. Do you need help picking out anything?" She asked me, getting up.

"Sure, I don't see why not…"

Zen entered Cassidy's and looked around for Fredreik or Marie. He didn't see Marie, but to his disgust he saw Fredreik, who waved him over. Since he didn't want to offend the vampire (he liked his head where it was) he walked over and sat down. "I can't stay long, I should probably go pick her up. I don't want her walking alone this late." Zen warned Fredriek.

"It is all right. Get something to drink, it's on me." Fredriek drained his shot of liquor and snapped at a waitress for another. The waitress didn't seem to mind, she had stars in her eyes…

"I'd like a glass of wine, please." I asked her politely. She smiled at me, and showed off her butt by prancing like deer. "So, Fredriek, what are we celebrating?"

"My first refusal." He said, staring at his shot glass. I stared at him.

"Who refused you?"

"Marie did." He drained his last shot.

"You asked Marie out?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Fredriek answered, glaring at me. I tried to eradicate the jealousy boiling up in me, and I seemed to have trouble doing that. I drained my wine and slammed it down, barely managing not to break it.

"I'm… sorry." I grouned out.

"As I am. Go find her." He said, thinking. I took that as my dismissal and left him to his alcohol.

I got in my convertible and dialed her cell phone. After a few minutes of ringing, she picked up, sounding out of breath.

"Hullo-ow!" She yelled into the phone.

"Hey Marie…" I said tentatively. My ears hurt.

"Oh hey Zen, I need to call you back, I'm a little busy at the moment." I heard her and another voice talking for a moment, then she resumed talking to me on the phone. "I'll be home late this night, so don't wait up for me. I'm close to home anyway. Laters!" She hung up the phone.

I barely got 2 words in.

What the _hell_ was she doing?

Marie paid for her purchases and began walking home. It was now late, and it was a beautiful night. The Chicago night was warm and she hesitated going home just yet. She made herself skip the park when she remembered Kitty cat bitch's kidnapping the night before. She made it home in record time, and when she came home, she was greeted with darkness. _He must have already gone to bed_, Marie thought to herself, and she quietly tip toed through the kitchen, until the light turned on, and there sat Zen, his white shirt open and tie loosely hanging. He was glaring at me, and I wondered what I had done to deserve that look. I sat down and tried to hide my purchases from him; I wanted it to be a surprise for him.

"Where have you been?" He asked me, levelly. I stared at him, and I knew I must look like a fish with my mouth hanging open. I quickly closed it and tried to tell him civilly I was at the store.

"At the store." Dammit. It came out not-so-civilly.

"I dunno of any store being open this late.." He leaned forward, his face angry.

"Well, some still are. This is Chicago, you know." I said helpfully.

"You were with somebody, weren't you?" I stared at him again.

"Zen, what is _with_ you? I just went shopping and I came home." I was annoyed, and it showed in my voice.

"Fredriek told me you told him no."

"Yeah? So?"

"So you were with somebody else." I got up so fast the chair behind me clattered on its feet.

"I dunno what's up with you lately, but I'm not liking it. Go cool your head." I told him hotly, getting up and grabbing my stuff and started trudging into the living room. I heard him following me and I hoped he was going to bed.

"What store were you at?" I bit my lip and cursed.

"Dammit, Zen, you're not my mother! Go to bed and sleep it off!"

"Not until you tell me where you've been at!"

"Zen, I'm telling you right now, go away. What's up with you, eh?" I said and I started to close my door when he forced it open. I narrowed my eyes at him, pissed.

"If you were with a guy, I want to know about it. I don't want anything happening." He said, and to my astonishment I heard a bit of a suggestive note.

"You-you prick!" I said, my voice shaking with anger. "This is a laugh, _you_ telling me that! This from the man that spent the night with Margaret and didn't even have the decency to tell me about it, even though you know I always wait up for you! My life doesn't have to be public to you or anybody else except me! Now get the fuck out of my room! NOW! I yelled at him, pushing him back. When he didn't move, I turned around and grabbed my book bag and started showing clothes in it.

"What are you doing, now?" He snarled at me.

"I'm leaving, you dumbass." I snarled back, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt for work.

"To _him_?" He taunted.

"To a _friend's house._" I yelled, and I shoved him aside and went downstairs, furious. "When you're over your period, feel free to call me." I grabbed my work shoes I had laid by the door and headed outside to my truck.

To my embarrassment, I felt hot tear's glide down my cheek. I wiped away my tears and threw my stuff in the back of the truck, got in, and started my truck. I noticed that Zen was coming down the stairs from the house, and I locked my door's jus as he approached me. He started talking, and I turned on the radio, and when he started knocking on the window, I finally pulled out from the curb and started down the road, and I didn't care if half of Chicago saw me crying when I did it.

It wasn't long before I hit a detour. I knew it would happen eventually, and soon I was told to stop. I waited there for a good ten minutes when something happened: the doors unlocked themselves.

I frowned and pushed the button to lock them again, but they all unlocked themselves again. It was then that my back door opened and somebody got in. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, turning around.

A man had a gun pointed at me. "Ms. Cross, I suggest you don't say anything that might draw attention to yourself. I might have to pull the trigger…"

To Be Continued.


	4. This, is a dress?

17/08/2006 23:16:00

Right. I hate Disclaimers: I do not own all the wonderful stuff.

Warning: Bit of sexual action. You have been warned...

Chapter 4

I could not believe it. I was absolutely furious. The man behind me pressed the gun harder against the back of my neck. "Get going."

Wordlessly, I did as he told. I had done about 45 minutes of driving when my cell phone rang. "Answer it, and I'll tell you what to say." The voice behind me said.

"I don't answer when I'm driving." I told him honestly.

"Answer it anyway. You can make the exception." He poked me his gun again. Blow his dick off, I will if he….! I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Marie?" It was Zen. I was about to hang up on him when the barrel of the gun poked me again.

"Answer him." He growled. I snarled and put the phone back to my ear.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarled into the phone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Little late." I muttered.

"Tell him that you gots to go." The man behind me told me impatiently. Sadly, Zen heard.

"Did I hear a guy with you?" Zen's voice held a trace of anger in it. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when the man grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"Yeah, she's with me, you got a problem with that? We're heading to my place for the night, she asked me to pick her up earlier and here we are." He looked at me in the review mirror, and I noticed he had blue eyes and blonde hair. "That right, babe? Tell him that's right." He threw the phone on my lap, and I hesitantly picked it up, my mind racing. If he shot me, he'd die too, because no one would have control over the steering wheel. Id always been a daredevil, so I put the phone to my ear and quickly spoke:

"Zen I've been kidnapped! I'm on highway 84-" I got cut off when the man yelled some curses and quickly tore the phone away, rolled down the window, and chucked it out, and I heard the sickening sound of it breaking when it hit pavement.

The gun was firmly pressed against the back of my neck. "That's it, babe. Soon as we get to Fantasy we'll shoot you in the head." He told me, pissed. I felt a sob coming from my throat, but I suppressed it in time. No way this asshole was going to hear me cry.

"Listen to me you bleeding sod, _I _am driving this truck, not you, so bugger off." I said, pissed. The barrel savagely jabbed at my neck. "Ow!"

"Speak nice to me, bitch, or I'll make you pay. Brass nearly isn't as nice as I am. " He growled. "In fact, pull over right now." I did. "Now give me the key's. " I did that too, reluctantly. Now move over the passenger's seat. And don't try and run, I'll just shoot you." I did, and he moved up to the driver's seat and started up the engine. I stared straight ahead, trying to memorize places and street numbers. "Ah, thanks for the reminder." He smartly hit me on the side of the head with his gun, and I saw stars.

Zen stared at the phone, a sick feeling sitting in his stomach. Marie had yelled at the phone about being kidnapped and he had heard a man's voice cussing and then the phone making some noises, then air, then nothing.

Zen sat down in the darkness, thinking. Police wouldn't be good, they usually never are, the supernatural world wouldn't be much better, but perhaps some people he knew would help… He took a deep breath and picked up the phone again, and quickly dialed a number. He put it to the side of his ear and waited. When somebody picked up, he started talking:

"Is Persya there? Yes, I know that she's unavailable, just give me her anyways, tell her it's Michael the Archangel's friend, Zen. Yes, you heard me right: Michael. Now give me Persya now!"

He loved having connections. In little less than a minute, he heard Persya's voice herself. "Hello, Zen. I haven't heard from you in a while, now. What's, as they now say, up?" Her voice was sexual, and he reminded himself she was Persya, The Queen of seduction. But, she could help.

"I need your help, love. My friend, Marie-"

"Master Zen, never address your wanted as a friend. Do you forget I know all desires of the body, human and…" He flinched when she whispered into the phone, "… supernatural?"

"I know, Persya. I need your help with the one I love."

"Understood, Master Zen. What may I assist you with concerning her?"

"She's kidnapped. I need you to find her, and fast. I know you have the power to seek out what people lust for. I need you to see who lusts after her."

"Brilliant plan, Master Zen, but a drawback."

"What's that?"

"So impolite, but I shall overlook your error, for it has been a long time since you have talked to the supernatural since you severed yourself, yes?" She continued. "Many people lust after her, Master Zen.

"What about in a capturing sense? So much to kidnap her, or perhaps the feeling has changed into achievement, maybe?" He quickly added, "Lady Persya."

She laughed daintily, happy. "You learn quickly. I shall look, wait a minute." She put down the phone, and Zen watched the clock. 15 minutes later, she got back on the phone. It seemed like an eternity for Zen.

"I found her, Master Zen. She's in Fantasy at this moment, but I do not know who has her. I hope you find her."

"So do I, Lady Persya. I am kindly in your debt."

She chuckled on the end of the phone. "You aren't, but Lady Marie is."

I felt cold water get in contact with my face, and I let out a gasp. I was on a bed, and when tried to get up, but somebody kicked me down and my face hit the soft mattress, but even that made the side of my face ache. I opened one eye to find out I was in a room with 4 tall men, looking down at me. They were all dressed in black, and beyond that it was impossible to tell anything else since the darkness hid their features.

I curled up into a ball, my body shaking. I was ass high in alligators.

"What does the boss want done with her?" One voice asked.

"Boss wants Brass to have his way with her, first. See what he can get out of her, then fix her up to see him."

"We can't have our fun?" This from a new man.

"This is a direct quote from the boss: Touch her, and I'll melt your balls off with Satan's sword himself." He sounded serious.

"I won't doubt him." I heard some footsteps and somebody pushed me with their foot. "Ya hear that, lady love? You get to go through Leader Brass; the toughest bastard here. You shouldn't be afraid of us; tis him you should be worryin' about." I raised my head slowly, and it may have taken all my might, but I shakily brought up my hand, looked at the man, and gave him the birdy.

I even managed to wave it, a little.

"Little _whore-!_" He yelled, and he was about to strike when a voice boomed through the entire room.

_"You touch her, Phillip and I'll feed your own balls to you!"_ All four men jumped and turned around. It was hard to see since the room was so dark and the door was open, letting the bright lights from outside spill in, but I saw a giant lurk in the doorway. Actually, I saw his shoulders and down. The top of the doorframe hid his head. He was muscular and broad, with a thick waist. It didn't look like he was fat, though. He looked like he was dangerous.

He ducked and came into the room, his strides purposeful. One of the men stuttered, "Sir, how'd you see Phillip-?"

"I can bend over and see when an arse is defyin' order's, ya dolt. Now get the fuck out of here a'fore I rearrange your faces." All four men quickly left me and him alone, and the last one shut the door, leaving the man called Brass and I alone.

I quickly got up and tried to scramble off the bed, but soon a light turned on, and I saw the man I was here with. He was black and beautiful, the first two thoughts that came to my mind. He was beautiful in the sense of total power, muscle, and ease. His bare arms were powerful and looked like he could break me with one hand. In fact, his hands could probably span my waist, and more. He was bald, but somehow that made him all the more attractive to me. Dammit. I didn't deal with attraction well. I mean, I didn't jump their bones or something; I just… didn't do well with them. I felt like a teenager all over again.

At the moment, though, this was not the thing to be thinking. I quickly backed up to the wall and looked up at him, scared out of my mind. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that I had lost my shoes and my sweater, and my overalls were ripped. My tank top was wrecked up, but I wasn't flashing anything, thank God.

"My name's Brass." He said roughly. He had a low voice, a deep Earth-shaking rumble emerging when he spoke. It only terrified me further. "I know who you are, but if it'd make you feel any better you can tell me anyway." No pity in his voice. Using all my courage and more, I shakily stood up and raised my eyes up to meet his.

"My name is Marie Cross. I'm really not happy to be seeing you." Because I was probably going to get raped, or die, or both, I added, "Now how the hell do you know who I am, and why was I brought here?"

"My, you're a brave one, eh?" He said, stretching back. It made me nervous. "Me and a mate have been following you for a while, about a month. I know what store you normally shop at, where you work, what you eat on a daily basis, where you live, and more. You were rather an interesting person to watch, for once in all my years at this job." He sat down in a chair I hadn't seen and watched me, a lazy smile on his face. "You're here because somebody wanted you to be. Now, I'd sit down and relax, I'm not gonna have my way with ya, yet." I sat down and glared at him.

"You're going to rape me?"

"It's only rape if you make it that way, babe."

"I guess it's going to go that way, then." I told him, dead serious.

"Love, don't fight it, just gotta go with it. If you don't, it only hurts more."

"So I'm just supposed to lay there while you take my virginity, then?" I said, pissed. "Come on here…" Brass stared down at me, and you could tell he was thinking.

"Yer a virgin?" He asked me, his voice spelling out disbelief.

"No shit, Sherlock. If you'd been watching me for a month, you would have known that."

"You live with that guy."

"That guy, as you call him, is my best friend. No sexual stuff there." I said, a blush coming to my face. My sexual life to a complete stranger, for Buddha's sake!

"Oh my God…" He said, shocked. "How'd ya manage it?" I stared at him.

"You make it sound like I've been hounded by sexually craved addicts!" I shot at him.

"Weren't ya?" He asked me, and this time, he sounded surprised.

"No!" I told him, personally offended. He shook his head.

"Ya drove them boys crazy when ya were in High School, dint ya?" He asked me, almost in a matter of fact way.

"Nope. I was overweight then." I said, honestly.

"Well, ya probably been driving them mad lately."

"Negatory to that, too." I was through talking about my love life. "So now that we've exhausted that topic, how about saying we've done it and go with that?" He looked at me for a moment, almost as if he was thinking.

"No. An' here's why." He got up, and with several long strides, he crouched down to me, and I quickly drew back, trying to mold myself with the wall. He grabbed my hand and placed it over… eek.

"Thas why." He said, looking into my eyes. "And God f'give me, but I want ya." I felt the strawberry red blush come to my cheeks, spreading through my face and down my neck to other places.

"I'm sorry?" I said. I tried drawing my hand back, but he kept it there. "Could you let go?"

"I'd rather not."

"Dammit." I refused to look at him, looking down on the floor. "You really don't know how to try and seduce a woman, do you?" He dropped my hand and I heard him sit down in front of me. I pulled my hand to my lap, looking down and trying not to flip out. My first time ever even _touching_ that had been to a guy I only knew his name. My mind started a nice little chant of: Whore.

"'Can't say I do. I've always had the casual whore, professional an' other." He told me, without a trace of feeling to it.

"I can tell. I'm going to tell you that you're going to have to rape me if you want me, because like all the other virgin's in the world, my virginity means an awful lot to me, and I'm not going to give it up to somebody I just met and wants me." I turned to face him and looked into his eyes, "And that is final." The room was so quiet you could have cut it with a butterknife.

He stared down at me, intense. His huge hands were on his knees, and his leg's were criss-crossed, Indian style. I stared at him, a dwarf compared to him, weak and helpless, and about half his weight. He was a giant, and could take me if he wanted. I'd have no choice in the matter, but I would fight with tooth, nail, and if I had any, claw. I stared at him, and suddenly he spoke to me:

"I've made up my mind."

I waited for him to continue. My heart was pumping in my chest so hard I thought he might be able to hear it.

"I like you. You're not just another pretty face, I can tell. You've gotta lotta courage in yer li'l body, and a brain ta match. You've been th' first e'er to have the courage ta stan' up ta me. I'll not be the one ta disturb yer virginity." He said, and I felt a brilliant smile stretch across my face. I got up and walked over to where he was. With my smile still shining, I crouched down and I took his head in my hands and kissed his forehead gently. Then, I gently pulled his then to my chest and cradled it lovingly.

"Thank you." I said, and I let the tears gently fall. He waited a moment and pulled away, looking embarrassed.

"Now don' you be a thinkin' I've gone soft, I'm still a right ol' bastard, that I am." He growled down at me. I wiped my eyes my smile still brilliant and shining.

"If I weren't a virgin, I'd do you." I told him, a bit teary-eyed, but I told him none of the less.

"Don' tell me that! It'll give me blue balls."

"Oh. Sorry. " I said, feeling the blush creep up again.

"Have ya ever been kissed?" He asked me. I nodded. "Could I have a kiss, then?" I thought it over. He hadn't raped me, and so far hadn't pushed me around. Then again, he might try it when I kiss him. Hell, if he wanted to he would have done it already. Wait, he does want to. He just respects me, which is more than most of the men I know. I could spare a kiss for somebody who respects me.

I made my decision. Going up on my tip toe's, I grabbed the sides of his face gently with my hands and drew him down to me. I slowly brushed my lips against his, a scant butterflies touch, until I got daring and sought deeper into the unknown depths of his mouth.

I felt his hands on my hips, an almost protective gesture. I seemed to be good at kissing, because I heard him moan and try to deepen the kiss, and I responded and let him explore my mouth this time. Without warning, he lifted me up and I quickly supported myself by removing my hands from his face and gently placing them on his shoulder's, while I kissed him.

I can't say he wasn't good at kissing, because, oh boy, was he ever a good kisser. I reacted to his kiss like people react to an adrenaline rush: wild and crazy. After a while, I pulled back and looked into his warm chocolate eyes. They were heated with desire and looked angry that I had pulled away. Clearing my throat, I explained apologetically, "a part of you is extremely happy with that kiss." His… libido was very happy, indeed.

He nodded. "_A_ part?" He told me, raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

"So I'm a okay kisser?" He closed his eyes and slowly let me down to my feet again. He looked down and stared at me.

"Understatement." I looked up at him, puzzled. I tried not to let it show that he hurt my feeling's.

"Oh, I thought I was pretty good…" I said. He looked down at me, and suddenly it erupted into a grin.

"I meant understatement by yer damn good, li'l lady." He told me.

"Oh wow, really?" He nodded. "Thanks for the comment. Not so bad, yourself." I teased, and that's when the door opened. I got scared all over again, panic setting in. Suddenly, I felt his arm around me and I heard Brass's voice.

"What the fuck you think yer doin' Phillip?" He bellowed out. I realized he had moved me to the side so I was hid by him, and I sighed greatfully.

"Boss wants her now. Tell her to put this one, or make her by force." I heard something fall on the floor, and another thump following the first. "Now. You've had your fun, bosses orders." He slammed the door and I heard Brass grumbling.

"I take it I'm being called to meet 'The Boss'." I said, moving to where I heard the sound of clothing and looked at the pile of clothing. Squatting, I picked up a flimsy dress and examined it, horrified. "What the _hell_ is this?"

"Your dress." He said, amused. At me, I guessed.

"_THIS IS A DRESS?_" I screeched, looking at him. "You people have an odd way of dressing, then. Where's the rest of it?"

"That _is_ the rest of it." He had a chuckle hidden in his voice, I could tell. I glared at him.

"My God…" I looked at it, trying to imagine how people get in it. It was flimsy and looked like it didn't cover what it was supposed to cover. The Catholic side of me screamed Purgatory. But then again, it'd been yelling that when I'd kissed Brass. I turned around to Brass, and gave him the look. "Turn around."

"Dammit. Really?"

"Yes. Turn." He grumbled, but turned. I heard him say under his breath, "Can't even let a man be satisfied with a peek..."

IThe dress was a screaming shade of red, that looked like a piece of fabric that covered my breasts, then wrapped very loosely around my stomach, like a vine around the trunk of a tree. It then was attached to a knee length skirt that had a slit near my right leg. The wanted me to wear a red garter and thong. At this rate, I was thinking they didn't want me to wear panties. I didn't know what I looked like, but I didn't need a mirror to know my chest was about to burst from the damned thing.

They also included red fuck-me heels. Four inch spikes, at least. In them, I discovered a small make up kit with concealer and a mirror. Looking into the mirror, I saw that I had a small black eye from Margaret, then a large, ugly looking bruise from the bastard's gun earlier that evening. I also had some bruises elsewhere, but I hoped with concealer it wouldn't be too noticeable.

My hair was a tangled mess, so I attempted to untangle it a bit and let it drape down my back in thick waves. I put on some lipstick and mascara, and then finally some eyeliner. I hated all that damn stuff, but I wanted to look nice. It wasn't until after I was done applying it all that I realized, _why the hell did I want to look good for this guy, anyway?_ Damn. It was too late to wipe it all off and look terrible. I decided I wouldn't cover up the bruises. I figured they'd be happy to see the handiwork they caused. "You can turn now." I told Brass, looking helplessly at the shoes. How women managed to keep those on and walk around in them was beyond me. I sat down and tried on the shoes, and then attempted to wind them up my legs like they were made to do. Tying them just below my knees, I felt like a cheap whore. I got the other one on and tied it, then shakily got to my feet. I turned around and looked at Brass.

Brass stared at me, his expression hard. I squirmed under his gaze, and muttered, "I'd wish people wouldn't glare at me like that. You and Zen seem to be doing that a lot to me, lately." He shook his head.

"Damn…" He said, shocked. "Damn… Thass all I can say. Now we gotta go before we both git 'n trouble." He stepped forward and opened the door like a gentleman.

"Um.. Thank You." I said politely, stepping through the door. The bright light's hurt my eyes, and I flinched, then opened them slowly so my eyes could adjust.

I was I a club. Dancer's that wore more than _I_ did (which said something about the dress I was wearing…!) walked by in head pieces and sequins. We were in a hall way with several days lined up and directly across from one another, and I felt a hand at my elbow gripping me firmly. Brass lead me through the crowd, and I felt my blush come up again when many of the girl's stared, glared, or whistled as I went by. I wanted a burka, and soon.

Soon we were out of the hallway and in the main room. It was a new club, with a glittering black floor, stage with girls already dancing, a bar, and the black light's were blinking, about to go on. Brass took my hand and laid it in the crook of his arm, and we headed down a spiral staircase I had missed before. As we made our way down the stairs, I felt many people look up and stare at us, and I blushed further. "You look red asa beet." Brass rumbled in what I assumed was a whisper.

"You would too if you were in my position. I look like a whore!" I mumbled hotly, clutching Brass's arm as we went down the stairs. I still hadn't caught the knack of walking in the heels yet.

"If I was in yer position, it would be real damn embarrassin', me bein' n a dress 'n all." Brass told me, and he managed to crack a smile out of me. "There we go, babe, smile 'n the face o' fear." He told me, approving.

He walked me to a table near the back corner of the room. Where a group of people sat, drinking and laughing. A man looked up and saw Brass, and with a smile on his face, excused himself from the group. He then came to us and spoke.

"I'm rather surprised it took you this long." He nodded over to the left. "He's waiting for you." He raised his arm and showed us where there was another table in the back of the room in the shadow, with two buff-looking men on either side of a person, who was hidden by the shadows. I figured the buff-looking guys were bodyguards, and the guy in the middle in the shadow's was "The Boss." I wanted to ram him in the balls.

Brass pulled out a seat for me, and as I sat down, I heard a voice. "The dress suits you." It was low, threatening, and made my skin crawl. "I was told you looked particularly ravishing in red. Thought, I do admit the bruises do set off the dress a little." I swallowed and watched as Brass stood beside me, waiting for something. "Brass, you may sit on my right." Brass walked over and sat where he was told, like a little dog. It reminded me of the age where African Americans were slaves. I took a sip of water so I wouldn't vomit. "Did she please you, Brass? If not, I will have her with you tonight to you are satisfied." I looked at Brass from the corner of my eye, and saw nothing.

"She satisfied me plenty, Sir." Brass said, his voice betraying no emotional.

"Good, good, else I'd have to teach her a lesson…" He put his gloved hands together, and I had the distinct feeling that he was looking at me. "I have a favor to ask of you, Marie."

"You may address me as Ms. Cross." I snapped, then slapped my hand over my mouth, mentally kicking myself at my outburst.

"I may address you as what I wish, since you are hostage and I am captor." He picked up his wine glass and sipped, but he was still in the shadows and I could not see what he was doing. "What would you like to eat? I gather you are hungry." In truth, I was starving, but I managed only to pick out small things from the options they gave me.

"I gather since you kidnapped me you are in need of me?" I asked, sipping my wine.

"Indeed. I need to use your talent."

"I do not believe I am at anybody's service for my talent.

"I'd reconsider."

"Or?" I said dispassionately. "You'll threaten me? Rape me? Kill me? Wait, too late. Already done all those." Was I smart ass or what?

"I'll kill all your loved ones." He said evenly. My blood ran cold. I knew that he would, and he'd torture them and enjoy doing it. The thought of my family, my mother and father, my sisters Theresa and Mary-Clare, my brothers Jay, John and Dwight, their children… I saw my nieces and newphews in front of me, laughing. Jocelyn asleep with me rocking her, Rachel and I reading a book, Cassidy and I playing tag, me throwing Robert up in the air… I saw my brothers arguing about a new game, I saw Theresa knitting at home in the red dog chairs, and I saw Mary-Clare typing madly at the computer, creating new worlds and people. I saw many others, but one that stood out wa Zen, his stomach open and his intestines open to the air, his eyes staring at nothing…

But, that didn't mean he would do it to them anyway.

The thought sickened me so much that I actually felt the world spin. I braced myself, hands in front of me, grasping the table. When my vision cleared, I spoke: "Will you give me your Life Vow that you will not harm my loved ones if I do what you ask of me?" A bold move on my part, but if he wasn't giving me his word, I wouldn't budge.

"I give you my Life Vow that I will not harm your loved ones if you do as I ask." He said this calmly.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my throat. It was happening. The thing I had most tried to prevent, was happening. I would lose all the one's I held dear and be sought and hunted for the rest of my life.

My voice broke as I clutched the tablecloth with my hands, crumpling the smooth fabric. "What… do you want me to do." I asked, and I felt something inside me break. I don't know what it was, but I know that I lost something.

"Now we eat, then we start work." Our food had arrived and I picked out, suddenly not as hungry as I had been before. If my captor noticed this, he didn't mind. Brass didn't seem phased at all, and ate his food, then stared at mine. "Help yourself." I said miserably, and he ate mine too. Growing man. "Now, let Brass escort you to the back room and we shall start." Brass got up and pulled out my chair and grabbed my elbow, helping me up.

I got up, feeling numb, and I didn't even see where we were going. Brass tried talking to me, but I didn't hear any of it. I was in my own world filled with despair and solitude. When we came to the room, two men took me by each arm and chained me to a chair, in front of a long table. I hadn't even noticed there was a table in the room. I lifted my head and looked around.

I was in a room that might have qualified as a basement. Original red brick lined the walls and there was a damp taste in the air. I waited for somebody to come, and I wasn't disappointed. The "Boss" as everyone called him, arrived and sat down in front of me, but he was still a ways off. One of the men brought over a stack of books and set in front of me. I noticed that more people had come, this time with various objects: Guns, crucifix's, pentacles, and more. One of the men grabbed a book, opened it to a certain page, and shoved it in my face. There was a section where I was supposed to read, highlighted in green. Taking a deep breath, I began to read:

"He whirled, his fangs running out and his hands clawing in front of him…" I read, and already the picture of Eric sprang into my mind. The familiar sensation came back to me and I felt the woosh of air fly past me, coming fromt the book. Bits of color from the room that Eric the Viking had come from flew in the air, and soon, a toe came out of the book, followed by a calf leg, then a leg, and from then on up. Soon, Eric the Vampire looked straight at me, and erupted into a fit of hissing, his eyes cold and ready for a fight.

I got the feeling he was not pleased.

He stared down at me, since he was standing ontop of the table. I must have been a sight, chained to a chair in a room full of men. Eric's pale blue eyes looked down at me, his eyes surveying the scene around him with a predator's air of practice. Finally, he spoke: "And where am I at?" This sounded slightly slurred, since his fangs were out.

Since nasty things happened if I didn't speak to them first, I hastily did. "You're at a club somewhere. You see, I was threatened with my loved one's if I didn't bring you out of the book you were in. I'm really sorry…" I said, but I felt a huge impact on the side of my face, and my head flew back and before I could fall over… somebody was holding my shoulders. I instantly heard the clicking of guns preparing to be fired. I opened my eyes to see Eric holding my shoulders so I wouldn't fall over. "I thought you were the one who hit me."

He shook his head, and his long blonde hair swept into his face. "No, that man was the one who hit you. He's on the floor now." He jerked his head, indicating the lifeless heap on the floor that had a hole through its head. I was suddenly very happy I didn't eat anything earlier.

"I see. I supposed I should thank you."

"That would be nice."

"Thank You. Why'd you help me?"

"You are a very attractive woman." Oh. At least he was truthful.

"Oh… Thanks again." I saw something behind him, and I yelled, "_Watch out!"_ He whirled around and a giant crucifix was stuck in his face. He hissed at it, and suddenly he stopped dead cold, like a statue. The Boss chuckled.

"One step ahead of the monsters." He said, pleased. I looked up at him, angry.

"Eric is _not a monster!_" I yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Still all the same. Read the next book."

I focused on the next book and immediately froze. My favorite series. I automatically pictured him ontop of a rock, watching the horizon, his weapon at his side… and at the same instant, I wished: "I wish I could get Eric and I out of here."

And suddenly, the wind started up, but instead of coming from the book, it was sucking _into_ the book. "What the hell?" I asked, and just as I said that, the door opened and there stood Michael with a giant sword, and behind him, in some weird armor. Behind him, I saw…

"Zen?" I asked, and then I saw Eric and I getting sucked into the book.


	5. The New World Vs Marie Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own Eric or Achemed. I wish I did, but sadly both Elizabeth Haydon and Charlaine Harris were born before I was…

Chapter 5

"Eric!?" I yelled, bolting upright only to be thrown back again by something holding my wrists down. Looking around, I saw blurred images of people… and I started freaking.

"Hold her down, will you?" A rough voice asked somebody in the room, and I immediately started thrashing about again. "Holy _Hrekin_ she's spitfire!" I remembered that I got sucked into Destiny and stopped kicking a little.

"Who's this?"

"You are being held under Ihrman Karsricks guards."

"I didn't ask who was holding me prisoner, dolt, I was asking if _you_ had a name." I was getting annoyed. And I was, yet again, on a bed, tied down. "Why does everybody have these kinky-strapped-to-beds fetish?" I mumbled, glaring at them all.

"My name is Dargahn." One of the men answered me. I think he was in the middle, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, hey. Mine's Marie."

"Now shut up." Another man beside him said. How rude!

"I have a question!" I asked him, swallowing my smart alack retort.

"What?"

"Can you let me go?" Hey, It was worth a try..

_"NO!"_ He roared at me. Everybody else just stared at me. I looked down at what they were staring at and remembered I was in a "dress." Giving out a little shriek, I attempted to cover myself up.

"_PERVERTS!"_ I yelled, and they all flinched. Ha!

"Will you keep your voice down? They're-"

"-All on crack!" I yelled, thoroughly angry. Then I stopped. "Oh… Shit." I said out loud, thinking. I just remembered that I had gotten _sucked _into a book. That had never happened before. I didn't even know I could do that. And where the hell was Eric?

I squirmed and stared at the ceiling, feeling very tired and just wanted a simple nap. The room was just how I imagined it, white marble walls, and a large, soft, heavenly bed that almost screamed orgy. There was a huge fireplace, and some chairs around the room. I think I dozed for a while, because then an instant later the whole room seemed to shake. When I opened my eyes, a shadow loomed over me, and I gasped. After what seemed like an eternity, I breathed, _"Grunthor."_ I started trembling.

Everybody in the room started muttering. Grunthor looked down at me, a wicked look in his eye that was not at all pleasant. "Now how's you be knownin' my name, eh?" He asked me, crouching to my eye level.

I was feeling _extremely_ self- conscience by now. I mean, really. If Grunthor had wanted to, he could've seen… never mind. The point is, I was ready to go roll over and die.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I told him honestly. I felt a man come to the side of me, and I snapped my attention to him, only to be concerned when he started releasing me. _Are they planning to kill me?_ I thought to myself in a panic. Grunthor took my chin in his fingertips and yanked my head over to meet his eyes again. "Ouch!"

"Try me." He rumbled aggressively. I glared.

"I read the book you guys are in and got sucked in here. Happy?" I said loudly, pissed off. One, I didn't want to look like a fool, and secondly, I wanted to get out of this god damned dress!

"You're lying." A man said beside me. I turned to glare at him, then turned back to glare at Grunthor.

"See?" I told him. "Now why the hell are you letting me go if you think I'm lying?"

"Lady and Lord Cymrian want to have a look at you." A man beside him stepped up, looking down at me. Mismatched eyes struck fear into the very darkest depths of my soul. Dressed from head to toe in black and not showing even an inch of skin, I felt myself immediately bolt away. My feet felt like they had never touched the ground before, and whenever the ground met my foot it turned to fire. All I knew is that I needed to get away from this place, and fast.

"Dammit! GET 'ER!" I heard a hundred feet come after me, and strangely, my only thought was, _"Dammit, if only I had this many guys after me in High School…!"_ I passed through several doors and I didn't hear the noises gaining. I took a left, a right, another left, and another left after that. "God, this place is a maze!" I muttered, kicking open another door and hoping anybody wasn't on the other side.

I was extremely unlucky. A thousand eyes stared up at me for two reasons out of many: One, I was the only woman in the room. Second: I had just flashed them all. I turned, only to hear the voices. Looking back at the men, I took a breathe and flew down the stairs. The room was filled with long tables with tons of food that look like bits of various body parts. I tried not too think too hard about that. The room was lighted with crudely made chandeliers "Excuse me, Gent's! Gotta get through!" Not waiting for them to respond, I quickly jumped onto the tables and ran down them, avoiding the food and ignoring the whistles. The yells behind me were now extremely close…

A disk that almost hit me by millimeters made me lose my balance and I tripped, and I quickly twisted my shoulder and I expected to fall… but the ground never came.

I opened my eyes to see down below me and saw I was mere inches from the ground. Looking skyward, I was met with a blinding light… and I saw an outline of a figure. The figure held me by the waist. "Um.. Hello?" I asked it. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"God's watching over you, Marie Cross." That voice… "And I am also." The figure gently dropped me on the ground and I saw an outline of a face…

"Michael? I breathed, staring upwards. He smiled down at me then slowly retreated. In an instant, the light left and the room came back into focus. I was sitting on my ass, staring upwards with my jaw slacked. Michael was an angel.

…Perhaps Michael the _Archangel_…?

Oh God. Scary thought.

"Noo…" I said, rubbing my temples. "Why…Michael? _HE'S _an archangel? God must be getting pretty desperate." I noticed footsteps in front of me. "Oh, Bullocks. If you're going to kill me, just bloody get it over with. I'm tired." The footsteps stopped and I heard a voice above me, gentle and feminine.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"What? What about the TTK? Torture, threaten and kill?"

"Nope. Not in the mood, I guess."

"Ah… Let me guess: You're Rhapsody?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

"My name is Marie Cross."

"Nice to meet you."

"Can't say the same." I replied to her boots.

"You can look up at me, you know. I'm not a Goddess or anything."

"You know, you've been saying that through the entire series, but you went through the ro-" I thought now was a good time to shut up. "Rooftops. I said bloody rooftops."

"Achemed… Let's give her a chance to change and rest up. Change into something… more concealing?" I snorted.

"There's a lot that's more concealing than this bloody thing; get me a freaking burkha. Now."

"She's a smart one, let's let her have a say." Rhapsody turned to the crowd gawking at me. "Also, I'd say it'd be good to have an angel on our side." The crowd was silent.

I was getting a major headache. I grunted and got to my feet and wobbled a moment, then straightened. I was looking down at Rhapsody. Man, she was short.

"That would be appreciated, though I have to be honest: I'm not an angel." I said honestly. Rhapsody stared at me. "What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"We'll discuss this in a moment, let's get you some proper attire." I nodded and she extended her arm towards the door which I had run out of. As I passed, I was shocked to see every man and monster got up and watched me pass.

"Will they eat me? They're eying me.."

"No, they're showing respect for an angel." Bloody Michael, befuddling my life. I planned on giving him a good swift kick in the nads when I saw him again. I ducked through the doors and they were closed behind me, leaving Rhapsody and I alone. I heard Grunthor yelling at the other hall. Achemed was not here. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to tell you I am NOT an angel." I said stubbornly, looking down at her. Damn, was she tiny.

"That's not what I saw."

"Because the light was blinding you. It was Michael."

"Yeah. Michael. Did you see him?" She shook her head no. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you get yourself settled then we will discuss what's to happen next?"

"Sound's good." I didn't bother to argue. I was still a captive. We passed several hallways in silence until we stopped at a room.

"Here's your room. There should be a bathtub waiting for you along with fresh clothes. IF you need anything, I'd like you to ask one of the servants." Rhapsody told me kindly.

"Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled. I opened the door and turned to close it. I gently bumped my head against the doorframe, closing my eyes and trying to clear my head. "This is one bad day…" I mumbled. I heard a couch behind me. I whirled around to see 10 servants in a line, looking at me questingly. "Oh No…" One opened her mouth but I was several steps ahead. "No. I can bathe myself. Thank you, though. Could perhaps one of you get me a cloak? I'm cold, and I don't think the clothes will do any better." One of the servants nodded. "Thank's. Now… I'm going to go get dressed… so… yeah." They all nodded and left me alone to bathe in peace. Thank God.

I stripped (not much to strip off, though…) off my dress and flung it in the corner. "Good Riddance!" I through off the panties and garter, too. I then slipped into the steaming hot bath and managed to scrub myself clean. When that was done, I washed my hair too. Then I washed the panties and waited for them to dry, and tried to think of how I was going to escape.

I peeked outside and was relieved to see that I could escape that way. Smiling, I checked to see the panties were dry and I slipped them on. I then picked up the garments that were given to me, and I frowned.

It was an emerald green dress, full skirts. It had a button up back that looked especially hard to put on. "Well… This won't do. I'm not wearing this, I'd be sticking out like a sore thumb. Hm…." I looked around the room and spotted a chest without a lock. "C'mon… have something useful…." I opened it up and stared down. God was smiling down upon me, because there was man's attire folded neatly and clean. Smiling, I picked it up and held it to myself. Whoever this guy was, he was broad. I shrugged and put it on. Finally, I took the cloak (ink green) and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a girl wearing men's clothing. Damn it. "Hmm… Let's try putting up the hair." I began shoving it back, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, it helped a bit.

Now for the finishing plan: Escape! I walked over to the window and looked down to see tons of people in the courtyard shopping and strolling. Dammit all, why couldn't escapes be easy?? Oh yeah, that's right: Because they're escapes.

"Well, let's view my possibilities. I can jump down and break my neck, or go up towards the rooftops and hope for a better means of escape. I think I like option number two." I climbed up and grabbed a firm grip on the upper part of the window. Giving myself a little jump, I tired pulling myself up and managed to roll over to the rooftops, out of fear of falling. "Woah. That was scary." I panted, looking at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Getting on my hands and knee's, I continued to climb until I was on the very highest bit of the palace. The roof was made of metal plates and at the ends were sharp, and I acquired several cuts on the way up. And also, soon enough, it began to rain.

Soon though, I saw hope: there was a tall tree that looked promising. "Mr. Tree, I want your children." I murmured, stepping onto its thick branches. It was an old willow tree, with a thick trunk. I jumped onto it and gingerly climbed down. "Don't mind me, just a person in a cloak climbing down a tree to the ground." I said allowed. Even to me, theses people didn't seem too observant.

I made it to the bottom and brushed off my trousers and looked around. People didn't look at me, gawking, like I thought they might have. Instead, they continued amongst their daily lives. "Wow. Reminds me of Las Vegas." I started to walk around, and I was amazed. It was so different than Chicago. Hell, it was different than anywhere back in my world. Everything was much more vivid, the colors alive, the tastes so define that I felt almost like my nose had changed into a dog's. The feeling of the air on my skin was enough to take my breath away. This play was absolutely beautiful.

It was the city where Karsrick reigned. I felt a headache coming on. It may be beautiful, but I was in the pages of a book! I looked around and saw nothing but beauty and a great sense of history. The buildings look hundreds of years old, all beholding an old sense of culture and style. My boots which were made of leather, softly made a pit pat sound as I walked down the streets, trying not to stare as people and… other races passed by me. Also, I saw that people were staring at me.

Trying not to draw too much attention and wondering why I was, I ducked into an alley and tried to think what was different from me and everybody else. I peeked back at the street and observed the people who inhabited the area. They were all of different heights, but I did notice many of them had brown hair…

I hit myself in the forehead. HAIR! I hadn't noticed mine had escaped and hung freely, and anyone with about 6 different shades on their head was going to get a couple of looks. I pulled my hair back again and began looking for a bit of ribbon or string around. I walked out of the alley and continued around, keeping an eye out for ribbon and wondering where I was going to be going. Somewhere where I would have to pay would be out-I had no money. Maybe a stable? I mentally cringed; the thought of me waking up in the middle of the night to somebody humping each other was not to my taste. But beggars couldn't be choosers, and at this point, I was definitely a beggar. I stopped and spotted a plain white ribbon, and I quickly snatched it up, thanking God for my good luck. I pulled back my hood and quickly tied my hair back, then lifted my hood back. I was sure I would get some more staring, but it was done quickly enough so not many noticed. Sadly, one boy did.

He came up to me and jerked on my cloak. I looked down at him, and he looked no older than six. He was adorable, with soft brown hair and large hazel eyes. He was still chubby, and he sucked his thumb. His clothes needed washing, and his face looked bruised. He wasn't clean himself, either. I crouched down to his height and smiled gently at him. "Hi there. What's your name?"

He removed his thumb."Hi?" He asked me. It suddenly struck me that I could understand him, and he definitely wasn't speaking English.

"It means hello where I come from." Another world away.

"Oh. My names Timothy. Who are you?" He was adorable.

"My name is…" I hesitated for a moment. "Marie Cross." He continued to look up at me. "Where's your mother and father?" I was curious. A little boy like him should not have to be wandering around in a city all-alone.

"Dead." He said this without meaning, and a little street boy from that time on stole my heart.

"Where are you living now?" I asked, and even to me I knew I was touched.

"Here." I felt my eyes watering. He was living on the street. I should have guessed, but I wasn't very smart as of late. I swallowed my tears and sniffed, and I cleared my throat.

"Well, how about you and I help each other? I'm new to this city, too. I don't know where to go. We can be friends." I offered. He looked at me doubtfully. "I swear I'm not going to harm you. I want a friend, I swear." He continued to observe me closely. "How can I show you that I won't hurt you?"

"Swear to Grisly." I blinked.

"Who?"

In answer, he held up a battered bear. It was very much like himself; tattered, dirty and needed some attention. I smiled and kissed Grisly's nose.

"I swear to Grisly that I won't harm you." I looked at Timothy. "Satisfied?"

He nodded and picked up Grisly with one hand and took my other hand with his remaining one. I tried not to get too chocked up as we walked through the city.

We talked as we walked along the streets. I found out he'd been an orphan for about a year, and he was living off the streets. He hung out with the older boys who looked out after him for a while till he was older, then he had to steal things for himself. Almost immediately, he pointed out my hair, where I told him that where I came from, a lot of people did it. I don't think he believed me.

Soon it was getting dark and I spotted a tavern with a barn. "Timothy, why don't we all sleep in the barn tonight? I promise I'll protect you and Grisly." Timothy nodded and we headed to the barn. It was large and looked like an old shed, with giant cross beams that supported the loft and the upper section of the building. Straw was bursting from everywhere, and it's scent filled every area of the barn. Horses lined up against both walls stomped and neighed when they passed. Timothy whispered, "They scares me." His large eyes round, he stared up at one particularily large brown mare.

I glared at the horse. "Leave my Timothy alone, or I'll shove that hoof up your arse!" The horse quieted, and it left Timothy with a grin a mile wide.

There were some cows and other farm animals on the ground floor, and so I helped Timothy up the ladder which led to the loft. He crawled around until he found a very comfortable spot and he promptly fell to sleep, Grisly tucked under his arm.

I smiled softly and I took off my cloak and spread it over his tiny body. I tucked it around him and kissed his forehead, my smile widening. He was _so_ my adopted son now.

I crawled over to a small distance away from him and snuggled into the straw, breathing in the scent of its musky smell. It filled my nostrils until I felt a calm serene feeling that fit into the moment. I crossed my ankles and looked up at the ceiling of the barn, watching as the droplets of rain fell to area's beside me. I heard the lightening outside, and I figured it wasn't letting up anytime soon. Smiling a sleep smile, I closed my eyes, and the last thought in my head was if Zen knew I was missing.

Zen knew. Oh, did he know.

Zen knew so much his blood boiled as he sat in the middle of the empty club, it's inhabitants removed. He was in a tailored tuxedo, with the collar open wide revealing his tanned chest. He sat ontop of a table, his foot resting on the top of a chair, his other resting on the seat. His face was set in concentration, eyes sharp and brow furrowed. His hair was pulled back and look as if it had been hastily finger combed throughout the night.

A man came up to him and shook his head regretfully. "I'm, sorry My Lord, but she is nowhere in here. Miguel cannot feel her among this world." Rauserin looked at his new master with a new light. Rauserin finally had gotten to meet The Lord Zen. The Instant Legend. Before The Lord had chosen exile, he had been a great Lord among the UnderGround, and many had wondered why he had suddenly chosen exile so suddenly. No one had heard from him until tonight…

"Thank you, Rauserin." Lord Zen replied, smiling at him and looking him straight into his eyes. Rauserin almost fainted.

He managed to bow and left his Lord alone. He was so excited. He was _thanked_ by the Lord! Wouldn't the boys at his quarters be envious!

Zen stared glumly before him down at his hands. He held a pile of books, and only God knew where she was in them. He had ordered all his subjects to search for her, and he even talked to Michael to help him out. Michael hadn't responded yet.

His eyes burned at his last memory of him with her. He had been such a jackass, and now he might never see her again. His throat swelled up at the mere thought of not having her in his life, ever again. He heard a cough and replaced his private emotions with his royal ones. Zen turned to see Michael in the doorway, clad in a pinstripe suit, his tie undone and hung around his shoulders. He saw Zen's stressed form and immediately pitied his friend.

"How are you holding up?"

"Do you have any news for me, Michael?" Zen replied, his voice tired.

"I just got back from Heaven. I talked with Our Lord." Michael sat down near Zen and observed how tired his friend looked, let alone sounded. Zen had immediately gotten back to his Prince-No, King status again, and the effects were already showing. Zen had shadows under his eyes, his chin was in need of a shave, and his hair was a disaster. Sighing, Michael held out his hand and wished for something comforting to be there to help his friend. In seconds, a small _bang!_ Erupted in the air, making Zen jump. Michael handed him a mug of tea sympathetically. "You'll eventually get used to it. The bang! Thing. I mean, it took _me_ a while to get used to. Now, I talked with Our Lord" Here he crossed himself, then continued, "And he know's where she is. In fact, I have seen her momentarily."

Zen's head snapped up and he stared at Michael. "Where is she?" He asked. His voice was hoarse with emotion and worry.

Wordlessly, Michael put his hand in his pocket and when he took it out, he held a small, but thick book. He effortlessly dropped the book on the table, staring at Zen, his eyes intense. Zen stared down a moment, his eyes searching. His profile was one of the upmost concentration, and after some time, he said, "So she's in here, then?" His voice sounded flat.

Michael nodded. "Yup. In fact, I saw her and she was running away from these guards. She sure is a sprinter, though. And I believe she flashed the whole kingdom." Zen's head perked up, his jaw slack. He was the perfect picture of surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. I think her captor dude made her put on this…. Well, I hesitate to call it a dress. I've seen some bra and pantie sets cover more than what she was wearing." Michael said honestly. Zen could have killed him alone with the look he was sending him. "Don't get your tightie-whities in a twist, Zen. I'm the one helping you out, remember?" Michael reminded him. Zen closed his eyes a couple of seconds and took some deep breathing motions. Michael waited for him to cool down, if that was possible.

"So obviously she was being used for her talent. And she's stuck in the pages of a book alone, defenseless, and wearing practically nothing." Zen said miserably. Michael nodded.

"Pretty much." Zen glared.

"I was looking for comfort…"

"Oh. Well, sorry, but just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I'm going to hug you or anything." Michael said jokingly.

Zen managed a chuckle. "Yeah. So how are we going to get her out?" He asked, his voice dripping with worry.

Michael sighed. "The Lord told us the answers will all come soon. He gave me hints again. I think he was trying to tell me that _she _had to do it. And we had to wait." He saw Zen's sad face. "I'm sorry, Zen, but it looks like it's all up to her." Zen nodded, and looked thoughtful.

"You said that you could see her, right?" Michael nodded, puzzled. "Then if you don't mind, I'd hope you could see her once and a while for me to make sure she's okay." Michael nodded again. It was the least he could do. He also liked Marie, and he was worried about her as well. "Thank You."

"You know, to think that I'd have the great King of all King's in the UnderGround thanking me." Michael smiled and Zen chuckled. "You know what this means, though, right?" Zen's chuckled stopped abruptly and he sobered immediately.

"Yes, I know the result of my actions. I suspected father to be contacting me any minute, with my reappearance here." The thought of meeting his father was highly unpleasant. Michael patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm extremely sorry."

"So am I. Now, go off and get to your heavenly duties. You're late." Zen reminded him. Michael nodded.

"Thanks. Talk to you later." Michael got off the chair and he walked to the door. Stopping for a moment, he closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating. For a moment, there was nothing, and then an instant later a white shine was emerging from Michael's back. Soon, it grew, until it took the form of angel's wings. They were magnificent, gossamer white wings, each feather distinctive, each placement carefully laid. They filled the room with light, and everyone there suddenly felt happy and content. Michael turned to Zen and smiled gently. "Fear not, all will be well soon." And with another blinding flash of light, Michael was gone.

"Prancing Angel's are getting on my nerves…" Zen muttered darkly. He got up and stretched, and the heavy cloud of worry hung over him. The thought of meeting with his father was not a cheery one.

Lord Raven wouldn't appreciate his son's arrival. In fact, he doubted much of his family would enjoy seeing him again. Sure, his half brothers and sister would love to see him (they still sent him Christmas cards-something he'd had to hide from Marie). He'd like to see them, too, now that he thought about it.

He finished his stretching and sat down again, sighing. He remembered the parties. He'd have to go to all those blasted parties now. Dammit. He looked at the book that Michael had left and picked it up, his fingers gently sliding over the cover of the book. "Marie." He said softly, a sad note to his voice. "Where are you?"

"Not that I is complainin' or anything missus, but whats are ye doin' in my barn?" My eyes snapped open, and I saw a tanned face look down at me sternly. Oh shit.

"Sleeping?" I said obviously. He glared. He had hazel eyes and brown hair that was graying at the temples. He had a nose that looked broken several times, and one cheekbone was higher than the other. He also looked huge.

"So I be seenin'."

"You're disturbing it." I was grumpy.

"Actually, _you're_ disturbing my work." It appeared he was also grumpy.

"Fine, fine, I'll move." I grumbled, and I sat up. His eyes widened. I looked at him in a dubious manner, or so I hoped. "What's wrong?" I asked him, crawling over to Timothy and picking up the small bundle, who was still fast asleep, Grisly in hand.

"You're The Angel, aren't ye?" The farmer breathed.

I snapped my attention to him, and the motion was so quick that my hair flew in my face. Then I realized it; he saw my hair and face. Gasping, I quickly drew up my hood, but it was already too late; the damage was done. He looked down at me with a newfound respect.

"You're her."

"No. Now let me go." I continued to pick up Timothy and I walked over to where the ladder was, and I started down cautiously. Timothy was very small, but I could still stumble and end up hurting him…

"I can't do that, missus. You're wanted." The farmer said above me, his voice still holding a bit of awe.

"Yes you can. It's called: You never saw me. So how could you stop me?" I answered, and when my foot finally touched the floor, I looked up at him. "Thankee kindly sir." I turned and started down the barn when I heard a swoosh come from behind me. Turning to see what the noise was, I screamed as a large blur of metal skimmed my hood, barely nicking the fabric as it passed me and sunk deep into the boards behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that what had whizzed by me was a gigantic metal axe, buried in the wood. The handle was as tall as a young tree. Timothy, who I was still holding, looked at me with a scared expression. Now I was pissed. I turned to face him again, and gently putting Timothy to his feet, I straightened to my full height and glared up at him. "OI!" I yelled, and he looked down at me, his once amused expression meek. "You could have HIT me, you giant oaf!" I shook my fist for emphasis, too.

"I didn't hit you."

"BUT YOU MIGT HAVE!" I yelled, stamping my foot.

"I only hit what I aim at, and now I'll be takin' you to the palace." He said, climbing down the ladder with much more ease than I had. I glared at him and started negotiating:

"If you take me, I'll kick your ass." Okay, so much for negotiating.

"Ass?" He asked me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Buttocks." I explained, pointing to my bum.

"Why would you be kicking that? I doubt it'd make me do much of anything." He was looking more puzzled than ever, and I was trying to keep from cracking up. Counting to ten in my head, I tried not to let the humor leak out of my voice.

"It's the same as arse. And in my world, it means that I'm going to beat you up, or defeat you." He nodded.

"I'll take a risk; tis better than facing Lord Achemed." He started walking towards me. I panicked, and did the only thing that came to mind: Ran up to him and kicked him in the balls.

I seemed to be getting better at it, because I heard him grunt and make this sound deep in his throat. I turned quickly and grabbed Timothy and began to run as fast as I could. I made it to the door when I felt something grab a hold of my cloak. The farmer jerked me back and quickly began to tie me up.

"OI!" I snarled at him. He ignored me. He took Timothy from my grasp and set him nearby, and poor Timothy looked very distressed.

"Don't run away, either." He warned Timothy. Timothy stared, to scared to speak. "His majesty will be here soon to collect you." He was done with tying me up, and he whistled happily.

"I hope somebody hacks off your balls." I mumbled grumpily. The farmer looked at me confused. "Screw you, I'm not explaining it all again."

"You're making me angry." He calmly said.

"Huh-?" I felt something against my head, and the world went black.


End file.
